The Ultimate Dialogue of Randomness!
by Dragon Queen16
Summary: Three words describe this fic. Pure. Funny. Goodness. My computer's been messing up lately, so if the story didn't upload please tell me so I can try to fix it. (Rated PG-13 for language.)
1. And So it Begins

KEY FOR THIS STORY  
  
Me- Dragon Queen16.  
  
Cheetah Goddess- my friend  
  
Yu-gi-oh Ra- an Egyptian god  
  
Joey, Kaiba(Seto), Serenity, Yami, Mokuba and Yugi- Good people Tea- a person who always makes friendship speeches   
  
Marik- Evil dude that controls peopleÕs minds   
  
Pegasus-......a deranged idiot that loves bunnies...  
  
Bakura- Evil and good all in one. (mostly evil)  
  
Rebecca- Psycho little girl that sends shivers down your spine.  
  
Odeon- A very strange tattooed-face man  
  
Lord of the Rings Frodo, Aragorn, and Legolas,- Good guys  
  
Uruk-Hai- Evil pieces of crap not fit to walk the earth....to put it nicely.....  
  
Legend of Zelda Link, Malon, Zelda, Nabooru, and Ruto- Good Guy and Gals   
  
Darunia- A VERY strange Goron   
  
Navi- An EXTREMELY annoying fairy that hangs around you   
  
Ganondorf, Ganon, and Dark Link- Evil Guys   
  
Harry Potter Harry,and Hermionie- From Harry Potter books and movies  
  
Redwall Martin- The most legendary mouse warrior known to Redwall.  
  
Spike Cellarhog- A hedgehog  
  
Dannflor- A great warrior that happens to be a squirrel  
  
Songbreeze- A squirrel that can sing very well  
  
Clecky Hare- A strange hare who loves to sing  
  
Miscellanius Bob the Builder and Teletubbies- Psycho little-kidsÕ shows  
  
KMart and Wal-Mart- Stores. If you didnÕt know that, you REALLY need to get out...  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee- A Gamecube game. Man, that game ROCKS!! YEAH!!!...........IÕll be quiet now.....  
  
Ultimate Note: Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much, BerlinBrownEyes! Without your grand help, the UDOR and another story I'm working on would've never made it to ff.net. Thanks again!  
  
Note: Thankies much to Cheetah Goddess,whose mindless rambling inspired some of these pages. ~.^  
  
Note: 10000+ WORDS!!!!! WEEEEEEEE.......   
  
Note: IÕM HIGH ON SUUUUUGGGGGAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHE!!!!   
  
Note: You have to realize that all Redwall creatures are animals to understand the story......Understand the story!?! lol!  
  
Note: Understand that since IÕm using AppleWorks, some of the letters might be funky. I canÕt do anything to help it, so be warned.  
  
Note: IÕve written a lot of notes.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned all of the above, why would I spend my time writing this? You figure it out, itÕs not that hard. Stupid law people...   
  
Anonymous 1: Sooo...a new section?   
  
Anonymous 2: Ummm...WhatÕs it called, Me?  
  
Me: It is called THE ULTIMATE DIALOGUE OF RANDOMNESS!!!!!BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
A1: 0_0.........Err..okay...  
  
A2: *whispers to A1* Maybe we should get out of here before she goes @_@ on us.  
  
A1: Agreed. *both walk out*  
  
Me: *still ranting* BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!........WhereÕd they go???? *sees footprints on floor* O_o *brandishes axe* So...they mean to run away and hide?!?!!?I WILL FIND THEM AND THE ULTIMATE DIALOGUE WILL DESTROY THEM ALONG WITH THE WORLD!! I SHALL COAT THE WORLD IN RANDOMNESS!!BWAHAAA- *SMACK* *A1 smacks Me on the head with paper*  
  
A2: Whew!...........Umm, whatÕs up with the paper?  
  
A1: ....You know what?...I really donÕt know....  
  
A2: -_-U.......Hey, whereÕs Me??  
  
Me: RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!! I BROUGHT A LITTLE FRIEND WITH ME!!!!  
  
Ganon: Roar.  
  
Link: I will save you!!  
  
Dark Link: No, I will save you!!  
  
Link:.......I thought you wanted to destroy the world?  
  
Dark Link:....I changed my mind.  
  
Link: -_-U....Fine, paper-rock-scissors to see who fights Ganon?  
  
Dark Link: Agreed!  
  
L&DL: Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link paper*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link rock* *Dark Link rock*   
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link scissors* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
L&DL: Again! Paper-Rock-Scissors! *Link paper* *Dark Link scissors*  
  
Dark Link: HAHA! I win!!  
  
Link: HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! FOOLISH BEING!! I HAVE THE UNSTOPPABLE ORIGAMI PAPER!!!  
  
*paper shapes itself into a HUGE dragon*  
  
Dark Link: Eeep!  
  
Link: HAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!NOW THAT I HAVE AN ORIGAMI DRAGON, THERE IS NOTHING I CANÕT DO!!!! WITH LINK AND THIS DRAGON IN CONTROL, THE NAME MARIK WILL BE FEARED BY ALL!!!!!HAHAHHAHAHAHHA-*THUMP*  
  
A1: I love this paper.  
  
A2: Why did Marik take control of Link?  
  
A1: Because of the origami dragon? Who knows?  
  
Young Anonymous: Hey, thereÕs something in his pocket.......Ooooo.....CHOCOLATE!!!!  
  
Anonymous Jones: *Gasp* No, YA, no!  
  
YA: *takes a bite out of chocolate*  
  
AJ: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YA:...WhatÕs the big deal?  
  
AJ: THE CHOCOLATE WILL DESTROY YOU BY MAKING YOU FAT AND SICKLY WITH ITÕS CHOLESTEROL,SUGAR, AND FAT CONTENT!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *jumps off cliff*  
  
YA: -_-U   
  
Ganon: *sniffs the air* Is that chocolate?  
  
YA: Yup!  
  
Ganon: Hmmm...You know, my grandma makes excellent chocolate chip cookies. Want to come?  
  
YA: Sure!  
  
...and YA and Ganon skip down the purple brick road. Marik: Now if that wasnÕt random, I donÕt know what is.  
  
Dark Link: Marik, arenÕt you supposed to be an evil guy?  
  
Marik: Oh, right. Sorry, *clears throat* BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I ATTACK YOU ALL WITH CURSE OF THE MASKED BEAST!!!!  
  
Bakura: Umm, Marik? The Shadow games are over.  
  
Marik:-_-U.........................  
  
A1: Bakura? WhereÕd you come from?  
  
Bakura: *looks up*.....the sky?  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Marik:.......if the Shadow Games are over.....then...I attack with.....Bakura!!! *throws Bakura in front of DL, A1, and A2.*  
  
Bakura: Ummm.....Grr?  
  
Yugi: I will rescue you from Marik! YU-GI-OH!!!  
  
Yami: I attack with Tea-Friendship Freak!!!  
  
Tea-Friendship Freak: With friends on your side, there is nothing you cannot do!......  
  
Marik: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
TFF: Do not worry! Friendship will help you!.....  
  
Marik: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
TFF: We can be friends and talk about friendship to everyone!!  
  
Marik:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *collapses*  
  
Yami: Hehehe....works every time...  
  
A1: Umm..Yami? Should she still be talking?  
  
Yami: No, sheÕs supposed to disappear....  
  
A2: So, does that mean WE have to listen to her now!?!?  
  
Yami: Err...I guess so...  
  
Bakura: Oh Ra....  
  
Ra: You called?  
  
A1: 0_0...uh..wow..um...well...TFF wonÕt shut up.  
  
Ra: I can fix that with my Ultra-rare,titanium based,dark gray tinted,extra sticky,60-foot long,Friendship-freak resistant, waterproof and magic-repellent duct tape. $10,290,823,501 Canadian or $1.99 American! *slaps the tape on TFFÕs mouth*  
  
All: *sigh of relief*  
  
Aragorn:*being chased by the last two Uruk-Hai* DIE URUK-HAI!!!  
  
Legolas: Hehe..you rhymed!!  
  
Aragorn: -_-U......  
  
Frodo: WE CANNOT FIGHT THEM!!!  
  
Aragorn: *kills the two Uruk-Hai* Calm down Frodo.  
  
Frodo: WE CANNOT FIGHT THEM!!!  
  
A1: Frodo, itÕs-  
  
Frodo: WE CANNOT FIGHT THEM!!!  
  
Link: TheyÕre dead, Frod-  
  
Frodo: WE CANNOT FIGHT THEM!!!  
  
Bakura: Ra, the duct tape, please.  
  
Frodo: WE CANNOT FIGHT THEM!!!  
  
Ra: Gladly!! *slaps it over FrodoÕs mouth*  
  
Ganondorf: What a relief!  
  
Link:.........Why are the evil people being nice?  
  
Pegasus: BECAUSE OF THE PINK BUNNIES!!!!! *in a singsong voice* LITTLE PINK BUNNY! LITTLE PINK BUNNY!......  
  
All: *eats 100 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Ra: *slaps tape on PegasusÕs mouth*  
  
Ganondorf: Has anyone seen my brother, Ganon?  
  
Me: He skipped down the purple brick road with YA.  
  
Link:.....How would YOU know?   
  
Me: hehehehe...I was spyinÕ on yalls..  
  
All: -_-U   
  
All: *eats 150 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Ganondorf: Wooooo....EvErYtHiNg Is AlL PrEtTy.....   
  
DL: Oh no...GanondorfÕs not supposed to take that much aspirin...  
  
Ganondorf: Oooooo.ShInY! *skewers his hand on AragornÕs sword* Oweeeee!!Owee,Owee,Owee!!! WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!*starts sobbing* My poor widdle hand....Boohoohoo......  
  
A1: O.OU..........and THIS is the King of Evil!?!?!?  
  
Ganon: Yup!!And so is I!  
  
YA: You were right, those cookies were excellent!!  
  
Ganon: Yup! Made with real Goron!!!  
  
YA: Which Goron?  
  
Ganon: Darunia, of course!  
  
All: YAY!!  
  
Link: MY..MY..MY.. BROTHER!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Navi: Hey! Hey! Listen!!  
  
Link:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*gasp*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*gasp*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!.................Man....AJ must have lungs of steel.........  
  
Navi: Hey! Hey! Listen!!!  
  
Link: *blinks* Heck no.  
  
Aragorn: PEST CONTROL!!! *kills Navi*  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!WOOHOO!!!  
  
Hermionie: Have you seen my cat? I lost her....  
  
Harry: Yeah, and have you seen a giant?  
  
Ganon: I is a giant!  
  
Ganondorf: AnD sO iS I!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE........  
  
All: *eats 200 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Ganondorf: I lOvE yOu, LiNkY BoY....  
  
Link: *shudders* unclean...unclean....  
  
All: *eats 500 bottles of aspirin*  
  
A2: WhereÕs all the aspirin coming from?  
  
Gandalf: The aspirin mine in the sky!  
  
Ganondorf: YoUr NaMe LoOkS lIkE mInE.....Heheheheheheheee.....  
  
Link:...unclean...unclean...  
  
Ganondorf: I wAnNa GiVe YoU a BIG HUG!!!!!!!  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps off cliff*  
  
Zelda: Hey everyone, IÕve got something to show you! Hit it, girls!  
  
Malon, Zelda, Nabooru, and Anonymous Girl:  
  
Wanna Fanta! DonÕtcha wanna, wanna Fanta, donÕtcha wanna..  
  
wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna,   
  
Fighting evil? Oh my! Get a Fanta, watch Ôem fly!  
  
wanta Fanta, donÕtcha wanna, wanna Fanta,donÕt you wanna, wanna Fanta, dontÕcha wanna, wanna Fanta, dontÕcha wanna...  
  
wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, ..  
  
DontÕcha wanna?  
  
A1: That was very random.  
  
Ganon: Indeed.  
  
Zelda: WhereÕs Link?  
  
Link: Right here!  
  
YA:.....I thought you died?  
  
Link: Noperoony!!!  
  
All: *eats 550 bottles of Aspirin*  
  
Aragorn:.....Did Link just say ÔnoperoonyÕ?  
  
Link: Yuppers!!  
  
A1: *starts choking Link* AHHHHH!! SNAP OUT OF IT, MAN!!!  
  
Ganon:...um...LinkÕs turning blue. Just thought you ought to know...  
  
Me: What are you talking about? You tried to kill him!.....Several times!  
  
Ganon: Yes, well, heÕs purple now...  
  
A1: Heh heh...whoops...sorry, Link..*drops Link*  
  
Link: *gasping for air*  
  
Hermionie: WHERE IS MY CAT!?!??!?!?!?!TELL ME NOW!!!!  
  
Harry: I think I saw it go that way....  
  
Hermionie: Okay!  
  
All O_OU *takes 600 bottles of aspirin*  
  
YA: Umm...Me? Where are we?  
  
A1: Yeah, you never gave us a set...  
  
Me: We are in........umm........WAL-MART!!  
  
Kaiba: I CLAIM THE ASPIRIN!!!  
  
*mad rush towards aspirin aisle*  
  
*Ganondorf arrives and inhales all the aspirin*  
  
All: *gasp* MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: I love cows!  
  
Link: Me too!  
  
A1: Cows rock!  
  
Ganondorf: IÕm A lItTlE tEaPoT, sHoRt AnD sToUt,HeRe Is My HaNdLe,HeRe Is My SpOuT...  
  
All: *eats 700 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Ra:*slaps duct tape on GanondorfÕs mouth*  
  
A1:......NOW what are they doing?  
  
*duct taped people are holding hands in a circle and dancing around*  
  
All: O_OU *eats 1000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Marik: How much aspirin have we eaten?  
  
Kaiba( being the smart guy he is ): Hmm...letÕs see.....O_OU...3800 bottles.....  
  
All: O_OU....  
  
Link: Yami, I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Yami: *blinks* Okay....  
  
Link: Yay! LetÕs get started!  
  
Yami:.....I start out by playing Hinotama, Ookazi, Restructer Revolution, and Pot of Greed. You now have 1700 Life Points left. I then play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense. Your Move.  
  
Link: Weeeeeeee!....I play Ultimate Offering and Sacrificial Lambs, and then I summon The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon in attack mode! I attack GSOS with Slifer, and take all your life points with TWDOR! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I won!!!!  
  
Yami: I...lost? Me?....The King of Games?....To a half-wit Hero?!!?!?  
  
Pegasus: ThatÕs right, Yugi-boy!  
  
Ra: ACK! *almost has a heart-attack* HowÕd you get the tape off!!??!  
  
Pegasus: BUNNY POWER!!!!  
  
Yugi: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!EVERYTHING IS TOO RANDOM!!! I HATE RANDOMNESS!!!!!  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Mysterious Judge: Yugi Motou, for your violation of Random Law #32,846, section 13 of paragraph 37, which states that no one may insult randomness, I hereby sentence you to make daisy-chains *takes off a mask that reveals Pegasus* WITH ME!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TFF: Friends are wonderful people to have!....  
  
Ra: Pegasus, take TFF with you.  
  
Pegasus: OKAY!!!!  
  
Yugi:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Pegasus and TFF are skipping down a path that just appeared, dragging Yugi behind them*  
  
( FYI, Yami and Yugi are two seperate people now, so YamiÕs still here )  
  
Link: Nah, nah! You lost, you lost....  
  
Yami: Shut UP you dummy!  
  
Link: Porcupine!  
  
Yami: Guy wearing a skirt!  
  
Link: Shrimp!  
  
Yami: Psycho!  
  
Link: Freak!  
  
Yami: Guy wearing tights!  
  
Link: Meanie!  
  
Yami: Stupid!  
  
Link: Ugly!  
  
Yami: Horrendous!  
  
Link: BOB!  
  
Yami:......Bob?  
  
Link: Well, I ran out of insults.....  
  
All: -_-U *eats 2800 bottles of aspirin*  
  
GanonÕs Grandma: Now, now, boys, no fighting!  
  
All: O_O *thinking ÔUUUGLY!Õ*  
  
Ganon: GRANNY!  
  
GG: GANNY! I brought some more cookies! *dumps a ton (literally) of cookies on Link*  
  
Link: X_X......ow......my..spine........  
  
Me: Hey everyone, IÕve got an idea! LetÕs buy Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
All: Okay!  
  
DL: IÕll go check if they have any! *10 minutes l8er* Nope, none, nothinÕ, zip......  
  
A2: Okay, okay, we get the idea!   
  
Harry: If Wal-Mart doesnÕt have any, then letÕs go to KMart.  
  
Hermionie: I found my cat! IsnÕt that great?  
  
All: *mumbles* Hermionie: I SAID ISNÕT THAT GREAT!?!?  
  
All: Yes! Wonderful!  
  
Hermionie: Okay!  
  
All: *eats 2900 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Ominous Narrator Voice: And so, as they set out to KMart, little did they know the danger that awaited them. The atrocious, horrendous, evil, BOB THE BUILDER!!! AND HIS ARMY OF DERANGED TELETUBBIES!!!!  
  
Me:....I donÕt remember hiring you...  
  
ONV:...because you didnÕt....  
  
Me: Then get out!  
  
ONV: Why?  
  
Me: ........Ôcause I said so!  
  
ONV: No! :P  
  
Me:.....Fine, just donÕt use or open the refrigerator. It has radioactive meatloaf in it.  
  
ONV: O_OU..Err...okay...may I ask why?  
  
Me:....letÕs just say that JoeyÕs no cook.  
  
ONV: Heh heh..gotcha.  
  
*at KMart looking for the game section*  
  
Marik: Is that it?  
  
A1: ThatÕs a tool shed.  
  
Marik: What about that?  
  
A2: ThatÕs a doghouse.  
  
Marik: What about that?  
  
YA: ThatÕs a tractor.  
  
Marik: I see....  
  
Yugi: ThereÕs the game section!  
  
Joey: LetÕs ask that guy about it.  
  
Ganon: Excuse me sir? Do you have SSBM? Can we have it for free?  
  
Sales Clerk: Yes, and no, you have to pay for it.  
  
Hermionie: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??!!?!?!  
  
SC: Umm..Here..have it for free, in fact, have the whole store for free! *runs away*  
  
Hermionie: Okay!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
DL: LETÕS PLAY SSBM!  
  
A2: Here?  
  
Kaiba: No....how about my house?  
  
Me: Righto! *snaps fingers and all are at KaibaÕs house*  
  
Kaiba: I can hook these systems and discs together so we can all play..(does it in three seconds)  
  
A1:..how do you..  
  
YA: ...do that?...  
  
Serenity: ÔCause heÕs smart!  
  
Joey: *cough*stupid*cough*git....  
  
Kaiba: I heard that, dog-boy.  
  
Joey: Grrrrrr.....  
  
Yugi: ....WhereÕs Marik?  
  
Me: IÕll check at Kmart.  
  
*at Kmart*  
  
Me: *looks around*...where.....oh no...  
  
Marik: *is standing outside of Kmart with several policemen*  
  
Me: Marik, what did you do?!?!  
  
Marik: All I did was send a few people to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Me: WHAT??!?!   
  
Marik: I was bored!  
  
Me: *sigh* Come on! Officers, IÕll take care of him!  
  
Officer: Make sure he gets a good beating! Hyuk hyuk!  
  
Me: -_-U...right...*snaps fingers and is back at KaibaÕs house...mansion....palace...um...really big house...*  
  
YA: Hello, Marik! Did you get stuck inside a pipe again?  
  
Marik: *gasps and points at Bakura* YOU PROMISED YOUÕD NEVER TELL!   
  
Bakura: Hehehe....couldnÕt resist.  
  
Marik: ARGGHHHHHHH!!! I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
Me: *grabs MarikÕs Millenium Rod* Oh no you donÕt!  
  
Marik: *walks away muttering*  
  
A2: ....come on, letÕs play!  
  
YA: Yeah!  
  
A1: Go, Mr. Game and Watch!  
  
A2: Go, Mario!  
  
YA: Go, Luigi!  
  
Ganon: Go, Kirby!  
  
Ganondorf: Go, Jigglypuff!  
  
Ash: Go, Pikachu!  
  
Link: Err..wrong stage, Ash...  
  
Ash: Okay!*runs off*  
  
Link: Go, Link!  
  
Zelda: Go, Zelda!  
  
Me: Go, Bowser!  
  
Yami: Go, Young Link!  
  
Joey: Go Dr. Mario!  
  
Frodo: WE CANNOT FIGHT THEM!!!  
  
Ra: *slaps tape on FrodoÕs mouth* Go, Pikachu!  
  
Aragorn: Go, Pichu!  
  
Legolas: Go, Ness!  
  
Kaiba: Go, Marth!  
  
Serenity: Go, Roy!  
  
Joey: Go, Captain Falcon!  
  
GG: Go, Ganondorf!  
  
DL: Go, Falco!  
  
Nabooru: Go, Fox!  
  
Anonymous Girl: Go, Yoshi!  
  
Malon: Go, Samus!  
  
*the game rages on for 1 hour, the only people left are Ganon, GG, and Ganondork....err..Ganondorf*  
  
GG: Noo! I lost!  
  
Ganon: Yeah! PUFFS UNITE!!  
  
All: -_-U *eats 3000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Bob the Builder: Attack, my Tubbies!  
  
Deranged Teletubby: Hehehe...Hurt everyone!  
  
DT2: Hehehehe....  
  
All: *gasp* THE EVILNESS, THE EVILNESS!!!!!  
  
DT: Hehehehe....  
  
DT2: Hehehehe....  
  
DT3: Hehehehe....  
  
DT4: Hehehehe....  
  
DT5: Hehehehe....  
  
DT6: Hehehehe....  
  
DT7: Hehehehe....  
  
DT8: Hehehehe....  
  
DT9: Hehehehe....  
  
Frodo: WE CANNOT FIGHT THEM!!!  
  
DL:...HowÕd you get the tape off?  
  
Frodo: WE CANNOT FIGHT THEM!!!  
  
Me: STOP THE MADNESS!!!!! *kills all the teletubbies and Bob, and hits Frodo on the head with the ton of cookies*  
  
Frodo: WE..CANNOT....FIGHT....THEM....*faints*  
  
Link: *shuddering* I..hate..tubbies.....  
  
Harry: *shudder* It was like dementors......only worse....  
  
Hermionie: I found my cat!  
  
All: -_-U *eats 5000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Ganondorf: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.........TeLeTuBbIeS aRe CoOl......  
  
All: -_-U *eats 5500 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Ruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! BOBBY-KINS!!! WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Zelda:.....I thought you were obssessed with Link?  
  
Ruto:....only for his money......  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Ruto: *crying* OH, BOB! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?   
  
Me: ÔCause I killed him! Hehehehe....  
  
Ruto: *gasp* Grrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr......  
  
Ruto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr......  
  
Ruto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr......  
  
Ruto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr......  
  
Ruto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr......  
  
Ruto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr......  
  
Ruto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr......  
  
Ruto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Me: STOP IT! STOP IT I SAY!!! *shoots both with a tranquilizer gun*  
  
AJ: Hey yalls, look what I found down there! THE ULTIMATE CRAYON OF DOOM!!!!! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
A1:....Umm....whatÕs it do?  
  
AJ:......I donÕt know...  
  
All: -_-U *falls over anime-style*  
  
YA: I DO! Watch! *draws a steep pond with a shark in it and throws Ruto in*  
  
Ruto: HELP!! GUYS!! I CANÕT GET OUT!!  
  
All: YAY!!! DOWN WITH THE FISH!!  
  
Joey: Hey, guys! I bought us all ice cream!   
  
*everyone grabs an ice-cream*  
  
Ruto: WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!  
  
Joey: Err...I forgot...  
  
Ruto: T_T  
  
YA: Here, IÕll draw you one! *draws an ice cream in RutoÕs hand*  
  
Ruto: *takes a bite* ACKK!!! It tastes like toxic crayon!!  
  
YA: EXACTLY!!!BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough*HAHAHHAH*wheezes*ha..ha*cough*......oh..forget it....  
  
Ruto: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, IÕLL KILL YOU!!  
  
YA: Actually, you canÕt, because Random Law #56,978 Section 5 of paragraph 67 says that MeÕs favorite characters cannot die. That includes myself.  
  
Ruto:......Who CAN I kill?  
  
YA:....umm..Pegasus...and...Ruto..heh heh...whoops...  
  
Ruto: T_T No one likes me....  
  
Ganon: True dat!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Marik: Ruto, you are a stupid, deranged fish, so I send you to the Shadow Realm!!  
  
All: YAY!!!  
  
Navi: Hey! Listen!  
  
Aragorn:.....I thought I killed you?  
  
Navi: Hey! Listen!  
  
Link: Must..resist....urge to purge...  
  
Navi: Ôey, Ôecouter!  
  
All: ?????????  
  
Me: *whispers* It means ÔHey, listen!Õ in French...  
  
A2:...A french-speaking fairy?...  
  
YA:...weird...  
  
Navi: Hey! Listen! So is your face!  
  
YA: .....................................  
  
Link: must...resist..urge to purge..  
  
Pegasus: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! A cute little fairy!!!  
  
Link: must...resist..urge to purge..  
  
Yugi: O_O *shuddering* the horror.....the horror!.....  
  
TFF: Daisy-chains are a sign of friendship!  
  
All: -_-U *eats 7000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Aragorn: Poor Yugi....but he did insult the randomness....  
  
A1: True, very true...  
  
Navi: Hey! Listen!  
  
Link: must...resist..oh, what the heck! *draws sword and starts chasing Navi around*  
  
Navi: Hey! Listen!  
  
Link: ARGHHHHHHHH!!!! DIE YOU STUPID FAIRY!!  
  
A2:...but you canÕt, because of the Random Law....  
  
Me: I can fix that! *scribbles something on paper* Ahem...Henceforth, Random Law # 679,068, section 7 of paragraph 2, is put into effect. It states that the annoying fairy, Navi, TFF, Pegasus, and Ruto can all die.  
  
Legolas: Allow me!  
  
Ra: No, allow me!  
  
Legolas: Me!  
  
Ra: Me!  
  
Legolas: ME!!!  
  
Ra: ME!!!  
  
Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!!..........staring contest to see who kills Navi, okay?  
  
Ra:...but IÕm an Egyptian god...  
  
Hermionie: RA, DO WHAT ME SAYS, YOU GOT IT!?!?!??  
  
Ra: *gulp* Yes mam!  
  
Hermionie: Okay!  
  
All: -_-U *eats 8000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Me: Okay, ready? Begin!  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:0_0  
  
Legolas: 0_0  
  
Ra:-_-  
  
Legolas: YAY! I get to kill Navi!  
  
Link: Hehehe...whoops...I already killed her....  
  
Legolas: -_-U  
  
Link: Hey, I had a right to! Do you know how annoying it is to have a fairy buzzing around your head for ten years saying ÔHey! Listen!Õ over and over AND OVER?!!?!?  
  
Me: Yes, poor Link.  
  
Joey: You think Link had it bad? I was controlled by that psycho over there and almost killed my best friend!  
  
Marik:......you called me a psycho.....IÕm hurt...  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Aragorn: Try fighting off 10,000 Uruk-Hai at once!  
  
Legolas: Yeah!  
  
Yami: Oh yeah? Try listening to TFFÕs friendship speeches 24/7!  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
TFF: Friends make the world go Ôround!....  
  
Yugi: NO!! *looks around wildly*.....*runs off into a corner and curls up*  
  
All: -_-U *eats 8500 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Yugi: *is now rocking back and forth while muttering to himself*  
  
All: -_-U *eats 9000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
TFF: Friendship will save him!...  
  
Link: IÕm gettinÕ REEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLY sick of her!!!  
  
Marik: Me too. Shall I send her to the Shadow Realm?  
  
DL: Marik, I think the Shadow Realm is full thanks to you.  
  
Ra: I could always mute her.... *picks up a remote and presses ÔmuteÕ*  
  
TFF: *still moving her mouth, but no sound comes out*  
  
All: Whew!  
  
DL: Glad thatÕs over..........?????...umm...whatÕs Yugi doing???  
  
Yugi: *picks up an axe* *laughs insanely* HeheheheheheheHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHEHEHEEBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *starts running in circles holding the axe*  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Kaiba: ItÕs official. YugiÕs gone insane.  
  
Joey: For once I agree with you.  
  
Me: I better get him some help...*takes out cell-phone* Hello? Is this Charter Mental Institution?   
  
Charter Mental Institution Guy over the phone: Yes, how may I help you?  
  
Me: *insane laughs are heard in the backround* There is a mentally unstable person here at the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
CMIGOTP: Hehehe...has the big guy finally cracked?  
  
Me: -_-U....No, but the guy that did is waving an axe around....  
  
CMIGOTP: O_OU.....WeÕll be right over. *hangs up*  
  
A1: Yugi, the people in white are coming to take you to a room with padded walls, okay?  
  
Yugi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THE MATTRESS STORE PEOPLE!!!! YAY!!!  
  
All: -_-U.......  
  
Yugi: I WANT A PINK MATTRESS WITH BUNNIES ON IT!!!!  
  
Pegasus: *gasp* ME TOO!!  
  
Me: *dials the Charter number again* Err, scratch that..TWO insane guys at the Kaiba Mansion...  
  
CMIGOTP: All righty then! *hangs up*  
  
*ten minutes later*  
  
Charter Agent: All right, where are they?  
  
Me: *shoves Yugi and Pegasus in front of him* Here you are!  
  
Yugi: YAY!!! WHEREÕS MY MATTRESS????  
  
Charter Agent 2: ????????  
  
Yami:....donÕt ask...  
  
CA 2: WasnÕt going to. Come on now, time to go to the..err...mattress store!  
  
Yugi and Pegasus: YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
CA: *tips cap* You all have a psycho-free morning, now.  
  
*truck with Yugi and Pegasus singing ÔLittle pink bunny, little pink bunnyÕ drives away*  
  
Mysterious and possibly insane old man: I knew there was something wrong with that boy! With his strange hair and shifty little eyes! Hmph! *hobbles off*  
  
All: O_OU *eats 9500 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Yami: All this aspirin canÕt be good for us.  
  
Kaiba: Yeah, weÕve probably overdosed......several.thousand. times.  
  
Marik: But only GanondorfÕs affected.  
  
Link: Why?  
  
Me:......because everyone hates Ganondorf?  
  
Marik: Well, everyone hates me, but you donÕt see- ACKK! *clutches heart while writhing in agony* The pain, THE PAIN! ARGHHHHH!!!!... ...........*clears throat*- anything wrong with me, now do ya?  
  
All: -_-U  
  
A1: Are you aware that you just had a heart-attack?   
  
Marik: *blinks*......What now?  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Dl: CAN....YOU....HEAR....ME...?  
  
Marik: *cocks head*...Eh? WhatÕs that you say?  
  
All: -_-U *eats 10000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Ganon: Are we ever going to run out of aspirin?  
  
Gandalf: Actually, no. You see, the World Council had a choice of either solving world hunger or world aspirin deprivation. After eating 16389 bottles of aspirin during the meeting, we decided on the aspirin.  
  
Ganondorf: Ah, I see....wait...no I canÕt!!! IÕM BLIND!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Link: LetÕs all point and laugh!  
  
All: *pointing and laughing*   
  
Ganondorf: T_T...youÕre mean...  
  
Me: WeÕre mean?!?!? YOU TRIED TO DESTROY HYRULE!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Heh heh...whoops...forgot about that...  
  
All: -_-U *eats 11000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
AJ: Man, this sucks. Me, you have no originality.  
  
Me: *looks hurt* Do so! I drink Dr. Pepper every morning.  
  
All: -_-U *eats 12000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
AJ: What does a soda product have to do with your lack of talent?  
  
Me: O_o *eye twitches*  
  
AJ: I mean come on, look at the-   
  
Me: O_o *grabs AJ by throat* You sure you want to finish that sentence?!??!  
  
AJ: O_O *gulps* IÕll be quiet now!  
  
Me: *drops AJ* ^_^ Okay!  
  
All: -_-U *eats 13000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
A1: Talk about your mood swings.  
  
Ganon: I have a swing!  
  
A2: -_-U.....Not that kind of swing, he means an abrupt change in feelings.  
  
Ganon: I have feelings!  
  
YA:...Well, they say you canÕt teach old dogs new tricks...  
  
Ganon: I have a dog! *whistles* Here, boy! *a little white dog runs up* IsnÕt he cute? His name is Carl.  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Link: Umm...Ganon?...Did Carl ever get hit in the face by a frying pan?  
  
Ganon: Hmmm...let me think...........*1 hour later*........Not that I can think of, why?  
  
DL: ÔCause it looks like a semi smashed into his face.  
  
Carl: How rude, I must say.  
  
All: O_OU *eats 14000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Yami:.....the dog..talks?  
  
Kaiba: *smirks* Well, another talking dog. Looks like youÕve got company, Wheeler.  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Yami: Not helping your case much, Joe.  
  
Joey: *looks at the ceiling*..........Wow, this ceiling has a lot of pretty patterns..  
  
All: -_-U  
  
YA:......Hey, it really does! Look, guys!  
  
A1:........I see a star!  
  
All: Ooooo!  
  
A2:.....I see a cow!  
  
All: Ooooo!  
  
Ganon:.....I see a dog! *shoves Carl in their faces* SEE? SEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEESEE-  
  
Me: We get it, Ganon.  
  
Carl: How rude, I must say.  
  
Ganon: *dumps a HUGE hamburger in front of Carl* HEREÕS YOUR DINNER, CARLEY-POO!!!  
  
Joey: Can I have some hamburger?  
  
Carl: I most certainly think not.  
  
Joey: IÕll play tug of war for it!  
  
Carl: YouÕre on! *start tugging-of-warring*  
  
*2 hours later, everyoneÕs asleep*  
  
Joey: Grrrr..  
  
Carl: Grrrr..  
  
*the hamburger splits in half*  
  
Joey: *blinks*  
  
Carl: *blinks*  
  
Joey: *blinks*...I guess itÕs a draw, huh?  
  
Carl: Agreed.  
  
Joey: YAY!!! *starts devouring the hamburger*  
  
Bakura: *walks in and smells the air* Ugh. WhatÕs dying in here?  
  
Kaiba: *sees a spot of ketchup on the carpet* JOEY WHEELER, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!!!!  
  
Yami:......ThereÕs your answer, Bakura. Joey.  
  
Kaiba: *takes out a sharp piece of paper* (...sharp paper? @_@ ) ITÕS PAPER-CUT TIME!  
  
Joey: NOOOOOO!  
  
Kaiba: *is chasing Joey around with the paper*  
  
All: *watching the chase with no concern*  
  
Aragorn: I bet you ten bucks Kaiba paper-cuts him.  
  
Yami: I bet you twenty bucks that they end up fighting.  
  
A1: I bet you thirty that they kill eachother.  
  
YA: IÕm with A1.  
  
A2: Me too.  
  
Me: Me as well.  
  
Aragorn: Now that I think about it, youÕre probably right, A1.  
  
Yami: Yeah, me too.  
  
Legolas: I agree.  
  
Kaiba: HOW DARE YOU STAIN MY CARPET!!!!   
  
Joey: Chill, Kaiba, I was just eating!  
  
Kaiba: EATING ON MY CARPET WITHOUT A PLATE!!!! YOU STUPID POODLE!!!  
  
Joey: *gasp* *attacks Kaiba*  
  
All: *still showing no signs of concern*  
  
YA: You were right all along, A1.  
  
A1: They havenÕt killed each other yet...  
  
*Kaiba and Joey are rolling around, kicking, clawing, you name it*  
  
A2: I think itÕs safe to say itÕs only a matter of time.  
  
*Kaiba is choking Joey*  
  
TFF: Oh no! What a bad display of friendship!..  
  
Yami: O_o.....IÕve had enough! *takes out a VERY thick book and starts reading*  
  
Link: Umm..Yami? What are you doing?  
  
Yami: This is the TFF instruction manual, IÕm trying to find out how to- Aha! Here it is! ÔIf your TFF is out of control, then I feel very sorry for the sucker that has to put up with itÕ *YamiÕs eye twitches*  
  
Joey: *is now choking Kaiba*  
  
Link: Wow, all this because of carpet....  
  
Joey & Kaiba: *are now choking eachother*  
  
Me: Remember, though, once they die, theyÕll come back because of the law.  
  
J&K: *have suceeded in killing eachother*  
  
Stranger: What a show, what a show! *throws $100 on the ground*  
  
Joey: *grabs it* Ha! Mine!  
  
Kaiba: Good, now you can pay to get my carpet cleaned.  
  
Joey:..............  
  
TFF: Yay! Now weÕre all friends again!..  
  
All: O_o *eyes twitch*  
  
*1 day later*  
  
Instructer guy: Now weÕre all here to discuss how to cope with the fact that our TFFs wonÕt disappear... *Ra throws down a manual on the floor and walks away*..Ra?  
  
Mr. Sun: MR. SUN MAD! MAD MR. SUN!  
  
Susie Q: Someone please shoot me.  
  
Bobby Boy: O_o ITÕS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!AHHHHHHHH!!! *starts running around in circles*  
  
IG: O_OU..Err.....LetÕs discuss the different ways we can cope with our feelings- *Yami throws his manual into the sea*...Now thatÕs not helping...  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: I think I have a solution. VerizonÕs cell-phone has clear calls and low-payments.  
  
Yami:.....How does that help?  
  
VWG: Simple. Watch. *gives phone to TFF*  
  
TFF: *Starts talking on phone*  
  
* 3 days later *  
  
TFF: *is still talking*  
  
VWG: You see? She can never put it down.  
  
Ra: WhoÕs she talking to?  
  
VWG: A hitman. Eventually he will seek her out to dispose of her.  
  
Marik: *is crying tears of joy*  
  
VWG: I think we just made a breakthrough.  
  
Bakura:...How did we get here?  
  
Me: *slaps Bakura on the head* Tch! This is randomness, dimwit! Randomness doesnÕt need an explanation!  
  
Link:..You mean like how that cow got here?  
  
Me: *solemn-faced* Exactly.  
  
Joey: *drooling* Yum.....cow....  
  
Cow: *gasp* So it was you who you ate Bessy! *whistles and a whole bunch of cows show up* ATTACK!!  
  
Ominous Narrator Voice: And so, the War of the Cows began. All because of a simple-  
  
DL: Will you cut it out?  
  
Ganon: Yeah, thatÕs pretty annoying.  
  
ONV:...but IÕm the narrator.  
  
Me: And doing a pretty Joebob job about it!  
  
ONV:....fine..*runs off sobbing*.  
  
Joey: Sheesh, who ate his cow!  
  
Cow: *rolls up newspaper* How dare you!!! *starts whacking Joey on the head*  
  
Joey: *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Stoppit! *smack* Heh heh.. *smack* DonÕt have a cow! Cow: *gasp* Follow my lead, cows!  
  
*all the cows roll up newspapers and attack Joey*  
  
Joey: *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Ow!*smack* Ow! *smack* Ow! *smack* Stoppit!  
  
Cows: *stare horrified at a huge, green, glowing thing*  
  
Me: NARRATOR!!!!! Did you open the refrigerator?!??!  
  
ONV: Err, yes.  
  
Me: I TOLD YOU THERE WAS RADIOACTIVE MEATLOAF IN THERE!!!!!!!  
  
ONV: Ohhh, so THATÕS what it was! I thought it was Jello, so I ate it.  
  
Me: O_OU ....you.....ate it? *faints*  
  
YA: Hey look! ItÕs the Green Giant!  
  
ONV: -_-U...Okay, three things. One: I am wearing a suit, not leaf-clothes. Two: I do not work for a corn company. Three: I LOOK NOTHING LIKE THE FREAKINÕ GREEN GIANT!!!!!!   
  
All: O_OU  
  
A1: IÕm with ya, dude! Glow on!  
  
ONV: -_-U....err..thanks..  
  
YA: What happened to the cows?  
  
Link: They got scared off by the Green Giant over there.  
  
ONV: *eye twitches*  
  
DL: No look. ItÕs the real Green Giant.  
  
Green Giant: Hello everyone, eat corn!  
  
ONV: Ughh. CornÕs nasty!  
  
Green Giant: *gasp* YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT INSULT!!!! ROOOOOAARRR!!  
  
Commentator: Welcome, folks, to the battle of the century! Green Giant VS. ....err....the Glowing Green Giant!  
  
Commentator 2: The battle will have three stages. 1: eating challenge. 2: roaring challenge. 3:slapping challenge ......Now, begin! Waiters! *waiters come with trays of food*  
  
GG: Yum, corn!  
  
GGG: Yum! Meatloaf!  
  
*both dig in*  
  
Yami: Ugh. That sickens me.  
  
Aragorn: Hehehe....Legolas, you know what Yami is?  
  
Legolas: What?  
  
Aragorn: *does a weird dance-thing* Egyptian punk!  
  
DL: You scare me.  
  
*1 day later*  
  
YA: Are they EVER going to stop eating?  
  
A2: I donÕt know, but-.......wait.....look! Green GiantÕs choking!  
  
All: YAY!!  
  
Commentator: Now for the roaring. Begin!  
  
GG: Roar.  
  
GGG: ROAR!  
  
GG: ROAR!!  
  
GGG: ROAR!  
  
GG: ROAR!!  
  
GGG: ROAR!  
  
GG: ROAR!!  
  
GGG: ROAR!!!!!  
  
GG: ROAR!!!!!  
  
GGG: ROAR!!!!!!  
  
GG: ROAR!!!!!!  
  
GGG: ROAR!!!!  
  
GG: *whimpers*   
  
C2: So, itÕs 0/2. Now for the slapping!  
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GGG: *slap*   
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GGG: *slap*  
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GGG: *slap*  
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GGG: *slap*   
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GGG: *slap*  
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GGG: *slap*  
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GGG: *slap*   
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GGG: *slap*  
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GGG: *slap*  
  
GG: *slap*  
  
GGG: *SMACK*  
  
GG: Ow! I give, I give! *runs off*  
  
GGG: I am the victor! I rock! I rock! I rock! I rock!  
  
Ganon: *gasp* HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF OSAMAÕS HOME-COUNTRY!?!??! I CURSE YOU!!!! DEATH TO YOU!!!   
  
DL: -_-U...Ganon, you are a freakinÕ psycho.  
  
Carl: How rude, I must say!  
  
Kaiba: Not the dog again!  
  
Ganon: Come on, heÕs so CUTE!   
  
Yami: *sarcastically* Right, and IÕm Bandit Keith.  
  
Joey: *gasp* So it was you! *picks up a boulder and hits Yami with it*  
  
Yami: *smack* Ow! Joey-  
  
Joey: And this is for stealing my card!  
  
Yami: *smack* Ow! -itÕs a-  
  
Joey: And this is for cheating!  
  
Yami: *smack* Ow! -figure of speech! Joey: *drops boulder* Heh heh...sorry...  
  
Yami: *rubs head and glares at Joey*..dimwit..  
  
Unknown voice: Hey get back here!  
  
Unknown voice 2: DonÕt let them get away!  
  
Yugi: *running in a straight-jacket* No! IÕm mad at you! I never got my mattress!  
  
Pegasus: *running in a straight-jacket as well* Hehehe, youÕll never catch me!  
  
DL: Oh, great. They escaped.  
  
Me: On the bright side, Yugi isnÕt waving that axe around anymore.  
  
Link: He canÕt. HeÕs wearing a straight-jacket.   
  
Ganon: Should we help him?  
  
All: *thinking*......Nah!  
  
Kaiba: It would be a danger to society.  
  
UV: Hah! Gotcha! *grabs Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: LiTtLe PiNk BuNnY! lItTlE pInK bUnNy! LiTtLe PiNk BuNnY! lItTlE pInK bUnNy!  
  
UV 2: I got this one! *tackles Yugi to the ground*  
  
Yugi: *starts crying* WAAAAAAHHHH!!!! I...*sob*..want..*sob*..my..*sob*..MATTRESS!!!!!! WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
UV: Yugi, please stop-  
  
Yugi: *screaming* MATTRESS! MATTRESS!  
  
Delivery guy: *walks up from out of nowhere* Who ordered the pink mattress w/bunnies?  
  
Yugi: I DID!!!!!!  
  
Delivery guy: Okay, here it is. *gives Yugi the mattress and a strange look*  
  
Yugi: YAY!!! *hugs the mattress* I LOVE YOU, MATTRESS!!!  
  
All: -_-U *eats 15000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
UV: Okay, come on now, letÕs go.  
  
Yugi: NO!....heeheehee! *runs away*  
  
A2: *sigh* Allow me. *runs after Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *BONK*  
  
A2: This paper is a life-saver!........literately.....   
  
Pegasus: BYE BYE NOW!!!! *runs away*..........*BONK*  
  
A2: *dragging Yugi and Pegasus* Here you go! *throws them in a truck that just appeared*  
  
UV 2: Thanks! Here, have a milion dollars! *throws the money in A2Õs face* See ya! *both fly away in the truck*  
  
UV: Whew! For a moment there I thought......WATCH OUT FOR THE SEAGULL!!!!!  
  
Seagull: *flies at the window* QUACK! *SMACK*  
  
UV: *sigh* ThatÕs the third one this week.  
  
UV2: Why do they fly into our window? WeÕre a mental institution. Usually people want to get away from us.  
  
UV:....IÕve got it! TheyÕre quacks! Get it? They say quack? QUACK!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
UV 2:....tainÕt that funny.  
  
UV: GET IT?!?!?!?! QUACK?!?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
UV:......maybe you should join Pegasus and Yugi back there.  
  
UV 2: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! THATÕS FUNNY!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *truck goes into hyperspace*  
  
UV: Hey, this isnÕt Charter! Where are we?!?!  
  
Pegasus: Oooooo!! THE SHADOW REALM!!!! YAY!!!   
  
UV 2: The....Shadow Realm? *gulp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! FUNNY!  
  
UV: -_-U  
  
Yugi: This place feels familiar..  
  
Pegasus: I killed you here, remember?  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah, I remember now! I was winning so you sent us to the Shadow Realm because you knew my body couldnÕt handle it and then I died so Yami took over and defeated you and got my soul back but then you ran away so we had to track you down but you kept to your word and released my GrandpaÕs soul and then Bakura came and nearly killed you and took your Millenium Eye and then Bakura ran away and then you were sick and we had to leave on KaibaÕs helicopter!  
  
UV: O_OU.....thatÕs gotta be the longest run-on in history....  
  
Pegasus: Run on? OKAY!! *runs off*  
  
Yugi: WEEE!! *runs after Pegasus*  
  
UV 2: *sigh* Here we go again......  
  
Seagull: QUACK!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Hehehe...lOoK aT tHe PrEtTy BuRdIe...  
  
Ganon: *whispers to Carl* Pretend we donÕt know him, okay?  
  
Carl: *whispers back* Okay.  
  
Ganondorf: *whispers to himself* Okay, Ganondorf, pretend like you donÕt know them....*whispers back to himself* Gotcha!  
  
Yami:....umm..why is Ganondorf talking to himself?  
  
Marik: I think he may be following in your hikari and that deranged bunny-loverÕs footsteps.  
  
YA: Why do all our friends end up in the nut-house?  
  
A1: Probably their influences..*glances at Yami*  
  
Yami: WHY...WHY YOU!!! *third eye appears on his forehead and the Puzzle starts spinning around* I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM AND CURSE YOUR SOUL FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!  
  
A2: 0_0U....chill out, man...  
  
A1: You see my point?  
  
Yami: Hehe...sorry..  
  
YA: DonÕt apologize to us, apologize to the little children! You scared them!  
  
Little Children: *whimpering*  
  
Yami:....umm...sorry?  
  
Little Children: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *run in circles*  
  
All: -_-U *eats 16000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Marik: Weeeeeeeeeee!!!!*falls on ground and starts twitching*  
  
Ganondorf: *starts singing in an off-key voice* Im NoT CRAZY iM jUsT a LiTtLe UNWELL! I kNoW, rIgHt NoW yOu CaNt TeLl!...  
  
A1: Oh yes we can.  
  
Little Children: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *run in circles*  
  
Ganondorf: *still singing in an off-key voice* CrY mE a RiVeR!! cRy Me A rIvEr!! CrY mE a RiVeR!! cRy Me A rIvEr!!...  
  
Little Children: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *run away*  
  
Ganondorf: *STILL singing in an off-key voice* DoNt Be So QuIcK tO, wAlK aWaY! dAnCe WiTh Me!......   
  
All: -_-U *eats 17000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Seagull: QUACK!!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
A1:.....why are we laughing?  
  
YA: I donÕt know!!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Joey:....Cow!!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: *who wasnÕt laughing* You mortals need to get a life...  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Marik: Foolish beings!! I am going to rule their pathetic world, and them with it!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
All: *stop laughing and stare at Marik*  
  
Joey: Dude...not cool.  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!!!! I HAVE TO FINISH MY ALGEBRA HOMEWORK BY TOMORROW!!!!!!  
  
All: *stop laughing and stare at Bakura*  
  
Yami: *smirks and tries not to laugh*  
  
Bakura: WHAT IS IT, PHARAOH!!!!?!?!??! DO I HAVE GUM IN MY HAIR OR SOMETHING!??!!!?!  
  
Yami: a) Yes you do. b) THAT ALGEBRA HOMEWORK WAS DUE LAST WEEK!!!!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rebecca: HELLO EVERYONE!!!! HEHEHE!!!!  
  
All: *stop laughing and shudder*  
  
Rebecca: SAY HI, TEDDY!!!!!!!  
  
Teddy:........   
  
Rebecca: COME ON TEDDY, SAY HI!!!!!  
  
Teddy:........  
  
Rebecca: TEDDY!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Teddy:........  
  
Rebecca: TEDDY!?!?!!!?!?  
  
Teddy:........  
  
Rebecca: T_T...he wonÕt talk......  
  
A1: What do you expect?! The stupid thingÕs STUFFED!!  
  
Rebecca: O_o *emits a long set of creative curses that would probably inspire Webster to write a new dictionary* @# $^#@&&*#% ^&# $%^@%*&*&*$$!#$%&$@$^#%&$ %^@#%@%@#$^#@&&*#%^&#$%^@%*& *&*$$! #$% &$@$^# %&$%^ @#%@%@#$^#@ &&*#%^ &#$%^@%*& *& *$$!#$ %&$@$^#%&$%^@#%@%@#$^#@&&*#%^&#$%^@%*&*&*$$!#$%&$@$^#%&$%^ @#%@%@#$^#@&&*#%^& #$%^@ %*&*&*$$!#$%&$@$^#%&$%^@#%@%@#$^#@&&*# %^&#$%^ @%*&*& *$$!#$%&$@$^#%&$%^@#%@%!!!!  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Rebecca: *walks away muttering*  
  
All: O_OU   
  
A2: What they teach children these days......  
  
YA: HEHEHE!!! WOULDNÕT YOU LIKE TO KNOW?!?!?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! WE WILL CONTROL THE WORLD!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Kaiba:O_O...umm...right.....  
  
Yami: O_O....thatÕs a little....scary....  
  
Bakura: O_O....IÕm going to fail Algebra...*in a girlish voice* This is like, so messed up!!!  
  
Marik: O_O You were saying something about ÔscaryÕ?  
  
Bakura: *girly voice* What-ever!  
  
Joey: *hits Bakura on the head with a mallet* Get back to reality, man!  
  
Bakura: *now looks evil with regular voice* You will regret that, mortal! I will-  
  
A1: Why do you call us mortals?  
  
GGG: Yeah, I mean, IÕm the only immortal one here!  
  
Yami: Besides me!  
  
Kaiba: IÕm immortal as well!  
  
Me: Tch, donÕt forget me!  
  
Ra: Ha! IÕm an Egyptian God. You call yourselves immortals! Give me some proof!  
  
Yami: I survived 5000 years and I can send people to the Shadow Realm.  
  
GGG: I can eat anything!  
  
All: -_-U *eats 18000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Kaiba: I am the reincarnated form of Seth, the High Priest of Egypt 5000 years ago.  
  
Bakura: HEHE....I CAN BLOW UP THINGS....HEHE...  
  
All: -_-U *eats 19000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Me: IÕm the authoress, so I can do this! *snaps fingers*  
  
Marik: *is now dancing ballet* WHAT THE HELL!?!?!??!  
  
Little Children: *whimpering*  
  
A2: Aw, great. Now theyÕre back.  
  
Little Children: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *run in circles*  
  
Frodo: WE CANNOT FIGHT THEM!!!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Me: ItÕs funny cause itÕs true.  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kaiba: I think weÕve been taking too much aspirin.  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ganondorf: IÕm feeling a little tipsy today!...*collapses and turns blue*  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Pegasus: *skips along* BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY! LAA LAALAA!!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
A1: *sigh* WeÕre so stupid.  
  
YA: Yes we are.  
  
Bakura: *is making a bomb out of paper and rubber bands* HEHE..BOOM!  
  
All: -_-U *eats 20000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Link: Hello all!  
  
GGG: WhereÕd you come from?  
  
Link:*in a sage-like voice* Some questions just cannot be answered because the answers are lost to us.  
  
Bakura: *is now chewing on the makeshift bomb*  
  
Ra: You mean like why BakuraÕs so weird?  
  
Link: Exactly, my child.  
  
Bakura: HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, MORTAL!??!?!!!  
  
Bakura was mad. In fact, Bakura was so mad, you could actually feel the heat of hostility coming off him......or was that just his hair on fire?  
  
A2: Uh, Bakura? Your hairÕs on fire....  
  
Bakura: *touches hair* ACK!! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!!!!!  
  
Legolas: HOLD STILL!!! *dumps bucket of...something...on BakuraÕs hair*  
  
Bakura: *flame goes even higher* ARGHHHH!!! THAT WAS OIL YOU IDIOT!!  
  
Legolas: *shrugs* It usually works!....sometimes....by accident..  
  
All: -_-U *eats 21000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Me: IÕVE GOT IT, BAKURA!! *dumps bucket on Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *fire goes out* Ahhhhhhh....good thing you had that bucket of.....salmon?  
  
All: o_O??????  
  
Me: Hehe...short notice..   
  
All: *look at BakuraÕs hair*.......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!?!?? *looks in mirror* ACK! IÕM BALD!!!!!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: T_T...my hair...  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Random Guy: STOP THE COSPIRACY!!! BAN ASPIRIN!!!  
  
All: *stop laughing and stare at RG* *pull a variety of weapons out* o_O HOW DARE YOU!!!!!  
  
Random Guy: Eeep!! *runs away*  
  
All: ^^ YAY!!!! GO ASPIRIN! GO ASPIRIN!  
  
Aspirin Bottle: *sigh* IÕm so loved!...  
  
All: o_O????? *stare at AB*  
  
Me: Well what do you expect?!? I mean, IÕm, the authoress for crying out loud!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Very true.  
  
A1: Yes, she is crazy.  
  
GGG: Especially around sugar.  
  
Me: Speaking of which, IÕm HIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH ON SUUUUGGGGAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHE!!!!   
  
All: O_O   
  
YA: Back away slowly..  
  
Mokuba: HI! *looks around* whatÕd I miss?  
  
Link: Beware! The authoress is high on sugar. *shudder*  
  
Mokuba: SUGAR?!!? WHERE???!?!?!?!  
  
Kaiba: Oh no.  
  
Me: HERE YA GO!  
  
Mokuba: YAY!!!!! SUGAR!!!!! WEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Me: SUGAR!  
  
Mokuba: SUGAR!  
  
Yugi: SUGAR! HEHEHE!  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
Link: Why us?  
  
Ra: Here, this might help. *snaps fingers*  
  
Me, Mokuba, Yugi: *trapped in a cage* SUGAR!!!!! *notice theyÕre in a cage*   
  
Yugi: LOOK AT ME! IÕM A TIGER! WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: GRRRRRRRR!!!! HEHEHE!  
  
Me: *stares around wildly* LET ME OUT OF HERE! *shakes the bars*  
  
Ra: -_-U...heh heh..whoops..I forgot...  
  
All: What!?  
  
Ra:...MeÕs claustrophobic...  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Joey: Closta-whatsis?  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Me: *is pounding on the bars* LET!....ME!....OUT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: ShouldnÕt we let them out?  
  
Me: *is foaming at the mouth*  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Mokuba: Yugi, IÕm scared...  
  
Yugi: With good reason, Mokuba.  
  
All: O_O  
  
Yami: Did Yugi just talk without sounding insane!?!!  
  
Marik: I think he did!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Me: *has broken out of the cage*  
  
All: O_O  
  
Bakura: Uh oh....  
  
Me: Hello! *smiles sweetly while walking up to Ra*  
  
Ra: Umm.....hi?  
  
Me: *starts choking Ra* HOW DARE YOU EVEN TALK TO ME AFTER PUTTING ME IN THAT CAGE?!!?!?!? YOU KNOW IÕM CLAUSTROPHOBIC!!!!!!!!!! THERE WERE TWO INSANE LITTLE KIDS IN THERE!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!! DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *is throttling Ra to a pulp*  
  
Martin the Warrior: Now thatÕs a warrior!  
  
Clecky Hare: I must say, wot wot! But I bet I can sing better than the old gel!  
  
Me: *has stopped choking Ra* I bet you could.  
  
Ra: *crawls away gasping for breath*  
  
Clecky: Let me start my little concert.  
  
Spike Cellarhog: Oh no, donÕt get him started!  
  
Clecky: *clears throat* Oh!  
  
There was an old hare who lived in a pie, He thought he was in heaven so he died, hi ho, hi ho, hiii!!  
  
There was an old hedgehog who lived in a shoe, It had B.O. so away he flew, Hi ho, Hi ho, hiii!!  
  
There was an old vole who lived in a hole, It was so small; he was a pole, Hi ho, Hi ho, hiiii!!  
  
There was an old otter who lived in a cotter, In any contest, he said he was hotter Hi ho, Hi ho, Hi ho, Hi ho, Hi, Ho, Hi, Ho, Hiiiii!!!!   
  
All: O_OU  
  
Martin: *sigh* Oh great, here he goes..  
  
Clecky: Now for my second number!   
  
Woke up early morninÕ, got out of bed, I met a burly otter, and this is what he said:  
  
Oh! Lotsa pies! Lotsa pies! Apple, strawberry, blueberry pies! Eat up lotsa lotsa pies and YouÕll be just as strong as I!  
  
WalkinÕ through the orchard, while the babes I fed, A little bankvole started to dance, and this is what he said:  
  
Oh! Lotsa pies! Lotsa pies! Apple, strawberry, blueberry pies! Eat up lotsa lotsa pies and YouÕll be just as cute as I!  
  
Running through the forest, looking for my son Ted, When a squirrel passed over me, and this is what she said:  
  
Oh! Lotsa pies! Lotsa pies! Apple, strawberry, blueberry pies! Eat up lotsa lotsa pies and YouÕll be just as smart as I!  
  
Strolling through the plainfield, by the morning led, When a hare popped out of nowhere, and this is what he said:  
  
Oh! Lotsa pies! Lotsa pies! Apple, strawberry, blueberry pies! Eat up lotsa lotsa pies and YouÕll be just as swift as I!  
  
Walking through the dewgrass, the sky a burning red, When a wise mole jumped out of his hole, and this is what he said:  
  
Oh! Lotsa pies! Lotsa pies! Apple, strawberry, blueberry pies! Eat up lotsa lotsa pies and YouÕll be just as fat as I!  
  
Oh,! Lotsa pies! Lotsa pies! Apple, strawberry, blueberry pies! I think I wonÕt eat lotsa pies, And just stay as thin as I!  
  
Dannflor: Thin? Ha! What a joke!  
  
Songbreeze: Umm....where are we?  
  
Spike: Ack! This ainÕt no Mossflower Woods!   
  
Me: Nope! This is THE ULTIMATE DIALOGUE OF RANDOMNESS!!!!!BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Redwall creatures: O_OU  
  
Martin: O_O......is she always this crazy?  
  
A1: Yes, all the time.  
  
YA: In fact, IÕd be scared if she acted normal.  
  
Link: Me too.  
  
Me: IÕd be quite scared of myself, actually.  
  
Seagull: QUACK!!  
  
All: *stare at the Seagull*  
  
Seagull: *stares at All*  
  
All: *stare at the Seagull*  
  
Seagull: *stares at All*  
  
All: *stare at the Seagull*  
  
Seagull: *stares at All*  
  
All: *stare at the Seagull*  
  
Seagull: *stares at All*  
  
All: *stare at the Seagull*  
  
Seagull: *stares at All*  
  
All: *stare at Seagull*  
  
Pegasus: *walks in* What are we doing?!!?!?! Ooooo.....staring at a seagull, YAY!!! *starts staring at the Seagull*  
  
Seagull: QUACK! *faints from looking at PegasusÕs ugliness*  
  
Pegasus: Oh no! I killed the birdie! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs away, laughing*  
  
All: O_o ????  
  
Bakura:......and you thought I was weird?  
  
Kaiba: Our thinking was justified.  
  
Marik: Yes indeed!...uh oh...I feel a crazy lapse coming on! *twitches*..AKJHLRAJDFKGUQNRJGNCVKBUDIRUGHALIEURTLAKSJFBLZIUDFGLZKBJN;LSZIRUTHGW I E85YTOIAJRNGLI W EURYH GMN LC XKFTUYHLSIRUTYSOIURTH ALURG HL XKCGJBN XLK FGJHSL IUR TYO SIUEHPIX CJGV NHXKJGBNLXITUHYOS IRT YUPOSURT HY!!!!! KILL.....EVERYTHING!....BWAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I AM THE ULTIMATE RULER!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *starts running in circles until !!!.....he hits a wall..* *SMACK*  
  
All: O_O  
  
A1: O_O......letÕs get one thing straight..  
  
All: What?  
  
A1:..we do not know him...  
  
All: Agreed.  
  
Marik:...IÕm tired. *falls on ground and falls asleep immediately*  
  
Me: O_o *kicks Marik violently* DID I TELL YOU THAT YOU COULD SLEEP ON THE JOB??!?!!? IÕM NOT PAYING YOU TO SLEEP!!!!!   
  
Marik: *wakes up and rubs his back* Owwww..okay, okay!  
  
Yami: *blinks* YouÕre paying us?  
  
Me: Yes I am.  
  
Link: When do we get paid?  
  
Me: Hmmmmm.....  
  
A2: *tentatively* How about now?  
  
Me: Okay, here you go! *gives $1,000,000 to each character*  
  
All: O_O  
  
A1: This is A LOT of money!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah right. This is pitiful!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Joey: Well, I guess being a multi-billionaire does that to ya..  
  
Bakura:....still, a million dollars is a lot of money....  
  
Me: Not to me! IÕm a multi-zifnoraire!  
  
All: O_o??????  
  
YA: ÔZifnoraireÕ???  
  
Me: Yes, in numerals it would be $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.  
  
All: O_O  
  
Joey: O_O....wow, now thatÕs a LOT of money....  
  
A2: How do you have that much money?!?  
  
Me: IÕm the authoress, duh!  
  
Carl: Yes indeed.  
  
Ganon: THERE YOU ARE, CARL!!!! YAY!!  
  
Carl: *shudder*  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Bakura: IÕm bored.  
  
Marik: Me too.  
  
Me: Me three.  
  
YA: Me four.  
  
Ra: STOP IT! STOP IT I SAY!!!  
  
All: O_o *stare at Ra*   
  
Ra: Err....just..play a game or something... *runs away from AllÕs murderous stares*  
  
Ganon:....how about this game? One of us starts a story and we all add onto it.  
  
All: *silent*  
  
Ganon: Well you think of a game then!  
  
Yami: It looks like we have no choice..  
  
Bakura: WhoÕs starting?  
  
All: You.  
  
Bakura: Fine.....um...Once there was a powerful tomb robber named Bakura. He was so powerful, even the Pharaoh was afraid of him. Also-  
  
Kaiba: -he had a master who was a High Priest named Kaiba. He was even more powerful than the tomb robber, and he-  
  
Marik: -had a master who was a powerful ruler named Marik. Together they killed the Pharaoh.  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Yami: O_o Funny, tomb robber. The way I remember it was you TRIED to kill me, but failed. Then Kaiba tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill Bakura, who tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill me, who sent all three to the Shadow Realm.  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Seto: Really? Because I thought that I tried to kill BAKURA, who tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill me, who tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill you?  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Bakura: But I thought that Kaiba tried to kill Yami, who tried to kill Bakura, who tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill Yami, who tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill Yami, who sent us all to the Shadow Realm?  
  
All: O_OU   
  
Marik: I thought that I tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill me, who tried to kill Yami, who tried to kill me, who tried to kill Bakura, who tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill me, who tried to kill Yami, who sent us to the Shadow Realm?  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Yami: Wait, I think it was Bakura tried to kill me, who tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill Bakura, who tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill me, who tried to kill Bakura, who tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill me, who tried to kill Bakura, who tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill me, who tried to kill Bakura, who tried to kill me, who tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill me, who tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill Bakura, who tried to kill Kaiba, who tried to kill Marik, who tried to kill me, who sent us to the Shadow Realm.  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Kaiba: Yup, that makes sense.  
  
Link: Sense? Right.....  
  
A1: That made about as much sense as Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *offended* Nefshnort eltimna gah!  
  
All: O_o??????  
  
A2: What did he say?  
  
Marik: He said ÔI do too make sense!Õ  
  
Ganon: How do you know?  
  
Marik: IÕve had to listen to his mindless jibberish for countless years. After a while you start to understand it.  
  
Bakura: Nelimnra tok? Yepnigra halfor sae!  
  
A1:.....which meant???  
  
Marik: ÔMindless jibberish? Listen to yourself!Õ  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Bakura: Fojaka lem tara-ilsemna thaf erfh nodral sikl!  
  
YA: Now what did he say?  
  
Marik: Umm...actually, he said ÔFlaming catfish sun-frost under our earth over the salmonÕ  
  
All: O_o???????  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
All: O_o???????  
  
Bakura: What!?!??!  
  
All: O_o???????  
  
Bakura: WHAT, DAMMIT?!?!?!?!  
  
Link: What the heck does ÔFlaming catfish sun-frost under our earth over the salmonÕ mean?  
  
Bakura: Oh, that! ThatÕs my favorite band!!!  
  
All: O_o???????  
  
Marik: Ohhhh, so thatÕs who you listen to all the time!   
  
Me: I never knew they existed......  
  
Bakura: Oh COME ON, people!! Their new hit song, ÔIf I Had A Mustard Bottle With SaltÕ?  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Bakura: Tch! Here, listen to this. *plays a CD*  
  
*CD playing*  
  
I was walking to the diner down the road, Saw a little frog, or was it a toad? Saw a little rock so I picked it up, and then I thoouuuuggght  
  
If I had a mustard bottle with salt! I would spread it on my little rock! Then I would eat it, and probably choke, So I guess itÕs a good thing that my mustard bottle broke!  
  
Walking down the sandy bank, Making my way to the lake, When I saw a salmon, so I hugged it tight, But then I hugged it to death so I cried, and then I thoouuuuggght  
  
If I had a mustard bottle with salt! IÕd eat the dead salmon and say it wasnÕt my fault! But then the salmonÕd be mad and try to drown me, So I guess itÕs a good thing that my saltÕs stuck in a tree!  
  
But the sun stopped shining when the frost came out, And the mustard and salt made me laugh and shout, I stopped eating fries when I lost the salt, I stopped drinking when I used mustard as a malt, So I guess itÕs a good thing the salt and mustardÕs run out!!!!!  
  
All: O_OU  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Dragon Queen16:: And I think IÕll stop there! So, how did you like the craziness? Just push that little blue button down there and tell me.  
  
Spitfire:: Actually, itÕs more of a periwinkle.  
  
DQ16:: DO YOU THINK I CARE!?!? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!?!!?  
  
Spitfire:: No, not really.  
  
DQ16:: GOOD!!....Anyway, please review. I donÕt care if you flame me, I really donÕt. Just please review!  
  
cul8tr!  
-Dragon Queen16 


	2. And So it Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Otherwise, I'd be a billionaire and wouldn't be writing this.   
  
~Prieviously on the UDOR~  
  
Link: What the heck does ÔFlaming catfish sun-frost under our earth over the salmonÕ mean?  
  
Bakura: Oh, that! ThatÕs my favorite band!!!  
  
Bakura: Tch! Here, listen to this. *plays a CD*  
  
*CD playing*  
  
I was walking to the diner down the road, Saw a little frog, or was it a toad? Saw a little rock so I picked it up, and then I thoouuuuggght  
  
If I had a mustard bottle with salt! I would spread it on my little rock! Then I would eat it, and probably choke, So I guess itÕs a good thing that my mustard bottle broke!  
  
Walking down the sandy bank, Making my way to the lake, When I saw a salmon, so I hugged it tight, But then I hugged it to death so I cried, and then I thoouuuuggght  
  
If I had a mustard bottle with salt! IÕd eat the dead salmon and say it wasnÕt my fault! But then the salmonÕd be mad and try to drown me, So I guess itÕs a good thing that my saltÕs stuck in a tree!  
  
But the sun stopped shining when the frost came out, And the mustard and salt made me laugh and shout, I stopped eating fries when I lost the salt, I stopped drinking when I used mustard as a malt, So I guess itÕs a good thing the salt and mustardÕs run out!!!!!  
  
All: O_OU  
  
~*~  
  
Link: What the heck?!?!?! That was the dumbest thing IÕve ever heard!!!!!!  
  
Me: That was a little too stupid even for me....  
  
Bakura: Aw, come on! That song is AWESOME!!!!!  
  
Marik: The word I would use is ÔpsychoticÕ.  
  
Yami: I would use ÔpatheticÕ.  
  
Ganon: IÕd call it ÔrandomÕ.  
  
Me: Random?! RANDOM?!?!?!?! THAT HORRIBLE PIECE OF CRAP IS NOT FIT TO BE CALLED RANDOM!!!!!!!!   
  
All: O_OU  
  
Ra: *walks in rubbing ear* Owww...what the heck was that!?  
  
Me: Heh heh..sorry..  
  
Marik: IÕm hungry.  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Odeon: *runs in with a 5-course meal* Here you are, Master Marik.  
  
Marik: Yay! *eats all the food within 5 minutes*   
  
Joey: I admire your eatinÕ skills, but I could do better.  
  
Marik: Oh really? Odeon! More food!  
  
Odeon: I must serve Master Marik, he knows best. *runs off to get more food*  
  
Yugi: Hey, Odeon, long time no see!  
  
Odeon: I must serve Master Marik.  
  
Yugi: Uhh...okaaay..  
  
Odeon: I must serve Master Marik.  
  
Joey: Hey, whereÕs the food?  
  
Odeon: I MUST SERVE MASTER MARIK, DAMN YOU!!!!!  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Joey: Dude, take a chill pill.  
  
Odeon: Umm...*checks pockets*..I donÕt have any..  
  
Me: I can help! *runs to a medicine cabinet* Hmm..letÕs see..NyQuil, cancer cure, polio vaccine, allergy prescription, ointment, smallpox vaccine, aspirin-  
  
All: O_O ASPIRIN!?!? WHERE!?!?!??!!!? *sees aspirin* *runs toward cabinet and tries to get the aspirin*  
  
Me: BACK! BACK! *is swatting at All*  
  
All: *not backing off*  
  
Me: All right, THATÕS IT! *draws The Ultimate Soup Ladle of Doom*  
  
All: O_O *silently backing away*  
  
Me: Now then, where was I? Oh yeah! -aspirin, rat poison-  
  
All: O_O   
  
Link: Rat poison?  
  
Me: O_o *The Ultimate Soup Ladle of Doom starts to glow* DONÕT EVER INTERRUPT ME AGAIN OR YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Me: Now then, -rat poison, bazooka, toothpaste, machine gun, world domination plans, birthday cake, plans to kill Marik-  
  
Marik: O_O Eeep! Me: What? Oh, those plans to kill you? DonÕt worry, that was during Battle City.  
  
Marik: *sigh of relief*  
  
Me: But if you interrupt me again I WILL CARRY THEM OUT!!!! NOW SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!!!! *glares menacingly around with the The Ultimate Soup Ladle of Doom drawn*  
  
All: O_O  
  
Me: -plans to kill Marik, computer, cell phone, car keys, dinosaur egg, TV remote, aha! Here they are! *throws chill pills to Odeon*  
  
Odeon: *takes the pills* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
A1: *looks at chill pill bottle* O_OU...Uh oh....  
  
All: WHAT?!!?!?  
  
A1:...these chill pills are expired....  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Odeon: LA LALA!!!! BUNNIES RULE THE WORLD!!!! HEHEHEHE!!!!!!!  
  
A1: *groans* Oh great, heÕs turning into Pegasus.  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
Odeon: HEHEHE!!!! HEHEHE!!!! HEHEHE!!!! HEHE- *SMACK*  
  
Me: *standing over Odeon holding a mallet*   
  
All: *sigh of relief*  
  
Marik: NO!! ODEON!!!...Oh well. *collapses on floor*  
  
All: o_O???? *backing away slowly*  
  
Dark Link: Hi!!  
  
All: Hi!!  
  
A1: WhereÕd you go?  
  
Dark Link: I was at a party for the 100 most loved villians.  
  
Ganon: AND YOU DIDNÕT INVITE ME?!?!!?!?!?!?  
  
DL: Umm, Ganon? You werenÕt on the list....  
  
Ganon: o_O  
  
Ganondorf: Wow! Great party DL! Thanks for telling me about it!  
  
Ganon: AND YOUÕRE TELLING ME HE WAS INVITED!??!!??!!?  
  
DL: Yes, he was #23.  
  
Ganon: AND YOUÕRE TELLING ME I WASNÕT INVITED!?!?!?  
  
DL: Yes....  
  
Ganon: AND YOUÕRE TELLING ME HE WAS INVITED!??!!??!!?  
  
DL: o_O Yes.  
  
Ganon: AND YOUÕRE TELLING ME-  
  
DL: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon: T_T *crying* You hurt my feelings...  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Ganon: My feelings you hurt.....  
  
All: o_O  
  
Ganon: Feelings hurt you my.....  
  
All: o_O????  
  
Ganon: My you hurt feelings.....  
  
All: o_O????  
  
Ganon: You feelings-  
  
Yami: SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU 5000 TIMES BEFORE YOU HIT THE GROUND AND THEN REINCARNATE YOU SO I CAN KILL YOU 5000 MORE TIMES!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Yami: WHAT!?!??!?!  
  
Pegasus: iTÕs OkAy yAmI-bOy! HEHEHE!  
  
Yami: *grinding teeth* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!  
  
Marik: I think he said ÔYami-boyÕ....Whatever thatÕs supposed to mean...  
  
Yami: o_O *starts strangling Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: ThIs *choke* Is So MuCh *choke* FuN!! *choke* HEHEHE!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
A1: That is one strange guy...  
  
YA: Who, Pegasus or Yami?  
  
A2: Both.  
  
Yami: o_O *grabs axe out of nowhere* HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE PHAOROH OF EGYPT!!?!?! TRAITORS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *chases all with axe*  
  
Mokuba: Yugi, whatÕs wrong with Yami?  
  
Yugi: 5000 years trapped in a Soul Room does things to ya...  
  
Yami: *heard in the distance* BOW DOWN UNDER MY POWER, MORTALS!  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: -_-U  
  
Yami: *heard in the distance* FEAR MY WRATH, YOU SCUM!!!  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: -_-U  
  
Yami: *heard in the distance* IÕM GONNA CHOP YOU GOOD!!!  
  
Spitfire: *sigh* This story has no plot whatsoever. ItÕs sad.  
  
Me: Shut uppa yo mouth!  
  
Spitfire: o_O??? WhatÕs with the Italian accent?  
  
Me: I donÕta knowa!  
  
Seto: *gasp* NOA!!??! AHHHHHHH! DIE YOU STUPID LITTLE GREEN-HAIRED FREAK!! DIE!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Me: I said ÔknowaÕ, not ÔNoaÕ.  
  
Seto: Heh heh...sorry.  
  
Bakura: *walks in*  
  
Me: WhereÕve you been Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *grunts*   
  
Ryou: Like a good evil spirit, he went to watch a play with me!  
  
All: Awwwwww!  
  
A1: Who knew Bakura could be nice!  
  
Bakura: Oh shut up, will you?!?! HE THREATENED ME WITH BLACKMAIL!  
  
All: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Me: Anyway, what was the play about?  
  
Ryou: It was a play called ÔNoahÕs ArkÕ.  
  
Seto: NOA?!?!?!!? DIE, YOU FREAK!!! CURSE YOU, CURSE YOU!!!  
  
All: -_-U *eats 25000 bottles of aspirin* Seto: Sorry, itÕs a habit.  
  
Pegasus: DID SOMEBODY SAY RABBIT!?  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Ra: *points to nothing in particular* Look Pegasus, a rabbit!  
  
Pegasus: *runs away* YAAAAAYYYYY!!!!  
  
All: *sigh of relief*  
  
Marik: *runs in talking jibberish* WE GO! TICKETS! MUSEUM! SLEEP! MY FORM! CHLOROFORM!  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Bakura: *pummels Marik trying to knock sense into his dense skull* Now, what were you saying?  
  
Marik: I entered in a chloroform creating contest. The object was to see whoÕs chloroform could put people to sleep longer. Mine won! We all get free tickets to see the Museum of the WorldÕs Most Deadly Chemicals!  
  
All: YAY! FREE!  
  
Marik: There is a catch, though. We have to be there tomorrow and provide our own transportation.  
  
All: *silence*  
  
Joey: KaibaÕs car?  
  
All: KaibaÕs car.  
  
Seto: HEY! DonÕt I get any say in this!?!?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Seto: Fine...IÕll drive.  
  
All: *hop into KaibaÕs large, very large, futuristic car*  
  
Seto: *talks to dashboard* Route to Museum of the WorldÕs Most Deadly Chemicals.  
  
Dashboard: Confirmed. *map pops up*  
  
Seto: All right, lets go! *slams down the gas pedal*  
  
All: AHHHHH!! *thrown forward by the sudden rush*  
  
A2: KAIBA! YOUÕRE 50 MILES OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!!!   
  
Seto: THEY DONÕT DARE MESS WITH SETO KAIBA!! IÕD LIKE TO SEE THEM TRY!! BWAHAHA!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Yugi: Maybe a song will help our fear?  
  
All: Yeah! *silence*  
  
Yami: ...20000 bottles of aspirin on the wall-  
  
All: -20000 bottles of aspirin! You take one down, pass it around. 19999 bottles of aspirin on the wall! 19999 bottles of aspirin on the wall, 19999 bottles of aspirin! You take one down, pass it around. 19998 bottles of aspirin on the wall!  
  
Seto: o_O *goes even faster*  
  
All: *sing even louder*  
  
Seto: *goes even faster*  
  
All: *sing even louder*  
  
Seto: *goes even faster*  
  
All: *sing even louder*  
  
Seto: *goes even faster*  
  
All: *sing even louder*  
  
Seto: *goes even faster*  
  
All: *sing even louder*  
  
Seto: *goes even faster*  
  
All: *sing even louder*  
  
Seto: *goes even faster*  
  
All: *sing even louder*  
  
Seto: *goes even faster*  
  
All: *sing even louder*  
  
Seto: *sigh* I give up.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
All:..120 bottles of aspirin on the wall, 120 bottles of aspirin!  
  
Seto: o_O Find a happy place, find a happy place...  
  
All: You take one down, pass it around. 119 bottles of aspirin on the wall!  
  
Seto: o_O Remember your anger management classes..  
  
All: 119 bottles of aspirin on the wall, 119 bottles of aspirin!  
  
Seto: o_O You are a smooth lake, calm and serene...  
  
All: You take one down, pass it around. 118 bottles of aspirin on the wall!  
  
Seto: o_O ..a lake that is boiling..  
  
All: 118 bottles of aspirin on the wall, 118 bottles of aspirin!  
  
Seto: o_O ..boiling..  
  
All: You take one down, pass it around. 117 bottles of aspirin on the wall!  
  
Seto: o_O ..BOILING...  
  
All: 117 bottles of aspirin on the wall, 117 bottles of aspirin!  
  
Seto: o_O ..a lake of fire..  
  
All: You take one down, pass it around. 116 bottles of aspirin on the wall!  
  
Seto: o_O ..around a volcano..  
  
All: 116 bottles of aspirin on the wall, 116 bottles of aspirin!  
  
Seto: o_O ..3..  
  
All: You take one down, pass it around. 115 bottles of aspirin on the wall!  
  
Seto: o_O ..2..  
  
All: 115 bottles of aspirin on the wall, 115 bottles of aspirin!  
  
Seto: o_O ..1..  
  
All: You take one down, pass it around-  
  
Seto: THATÕS IT!! I. HAVE. HAD IT! IF I HEAR ONE MORE DAMN VERSE OF THAT DAMN SONG, BLOOD WILL BE SHED. AM I UNDERSTOOD!?!?  
  
All: O_O *silence*  
  
Joey: Me no speak Eeengliesh.   
  
Seto: *slams head on steering wheel- which happens to be where the horn is....* BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-  
  
Mokuba: ShouldnÕt we help him?  
  
Joey: Nah, this is too amusing.  
  
-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!! *is now slamming head repeatedly on wheel* BEEP!..BEEP!..BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!  
  
Marik: Hey look! The Museum!  
  
All: Ooooo!  
  
Seto: *groans* Finally..  
  
Joey: On the way home, lets finish the song!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Seto: o_O *eye twitches* ...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Me: Poor, poor Kaiba...POOR?!?! SILLY ME! HEÕS A BILLIONAIRE! HAHAHA!  
  
All: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahhahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Marik: Come on, letÕs go to the Museum!  
  
All: YAY!!  
  
Kaiba: *groans*  
  
[ A/N: YouÕll notice I switch from ÔKaibaÕ to ÔSetoÕ and back and forth. HeÕs the same person, I just do weird things like that. ^^ Bear with me! ]  
  
All: YAY! DEADLY THINGS! *run towards museum*  
  
Kaiba: *starts walking towards museum*.......Wait...theyÕre in a museum....with explosive chemicals.. O__OU *runs toward Museum*  
  
Bakura: *is holding a lit match up to a can of something*   
  
Kaiba: GAHHHH! *knocks match out of BakuraÕs hand*  
  
Marik: *match lands on his head* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs around in circles* HELP!   
  
Me: *sigh* Here, Marik. *throws him into the aquarium across the street*  
  
Marik: *sighs* Ahhhh.....ACK!! SHARKS!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Marik: *runs back in with charred hair, bloody arms, and a shark on his neck* It wonÕt come off!! *shakes his neck* SEE!?!?  
  
All: *not paying attention*  
  
Marik: HEY!  
  
All: *still not paying attention*  
  
Marik: HEY! HELLO!!!  
  
Me: Hmm? What was that?  
  
Marik: *waving arms about* I NEED HELP!  
  
Me: *yawn* What else is new?  
  
Marik: o_O !!!  
  
Me: Oh fine. *snaps fingers*  
  
Marik: *is healed* Thank you VERY LITTLE!!! BWAHAHAHAHA! *runs away like a maniac*  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Yami: I always knew he was crazy.  
  
Kaiba: ItÕs always been quite obvi- PUT THAT CAN DOWN!! *rushes over to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: OKAY! *drops can*  
  
All: *gasp* *in slow motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Yami: *dives for can*  
  
*can hits floor*  
  
All: O_O  
  
Yami: Owww....  
  
All: O_O *run out of the Museum*  
  
Yami: *sees can on floor* AHHHHH!!! *runs out of Museum*  
  
All: *gasping for breath*  
  
Me: Is everyone *pant, pant,* here?  
  
A1: Umm... *counts*..all except Bakura..  
  
Me: *thinks*...Meh. I was gonna kill him any-  
  
*Museum explodes*   
  
Me: -way.  
  
A2: Why?  
  
Me: Oh you know, for fun.  
  
All: O_O  
  
Me: Oh, come on! DonÕt tell me youÕve never killed Bakura for fun?  
  
All: O_O  
  
Marik: Actually, I have.  
  
Bakura: *walks up, his clothes smoking* Yeah, me too.  
  
Link: How did you survive? Bakura: How did you get here?   
  
Link:.....You know what?...I really donÕt know...  
  
A1: HEY! THATÕS MY LINE!  
  
Link: So? What are you gonna do about it, punk?!  
  
A1:....umm....well..I could..  
  
Link: Ha-ha!  
  
Me: -_-U Can we get back to the killing issue?  
  
Yami: Bakura, did you commit suicide? Because you said you killed you for fun, and I was wondering-  
  
Bakura: *talking to himself* Oh yes, we had a jolly old time, didnÕt we old chap?...Yes, yes indeed it twas!....  
  
All: O_O *backs away*  
  
Bakura:..What is that, old chap?....Oh that, itÕs a 3rd degree burn from the explosion!....Ah, I see! Hah hah hah! Merry Britishmas!...  
  
All: -_-U *eats 25000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Me: *sigh* Better call Charter...  
  
Marik: Do you need the number?  
  
Me: Nah, I got it memorized. *dials number*......Hello? Yes IÕd like you to pick up someone......His symptoms? HeÕs a psychotic psyczaphrenic......Uh huh...Yeah....Thank you! *puts away phone* TheyÕll be here in about 3 seconds.  
  
[A/N: I donÕt know how to spell that really big word up there. You know, the second one that starts with psy? Yeah, well, I donÕt know how to spell it. I do know, however, that it means you have double personalities. Like Golam on Lord of the Rings? By the way, great movie. Sorry, IÕm rambling, arenÕt I? Carry on!]  
  
Charter person: Hello. You told us to pick up a psyczaphrenic?  
  
Yugi: Hey, I know you! YouÕre the same people who took me away! Hey Jimmy, hey Bob!  
  
Jimmy and Bob: Hey Yugi!  
  
Bob: So where is he?  
  
Bakura: Yes, where is he, old chap?....I donÕt know, really. Maybe he ran away from you!.....Hah hah! Good egg, old chap!  
  
All: O_OU *eats 26000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
Jimmy: *sigh* Come on, Bakura. Time to go.  
  
Bakura: Oh all right, old chap!......LetÕs get on with it already!  
  
Bob: In the car. *shoves Bakura in car*  
  
Bakura: Can we listen to the radio, old chap?  
  
Jimmy: *sigh* Fine. *turns on radio*  
  
I JUST GOT OUT OF THE MAD HOUSE!! YEAH, I GOT AWAY! IÕM SINGINÕ THIS SONG SO THEYÕLL THINK IÕM IN A BAND! SO I CAN RUUUUUUUUUUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!   
  
Bob: O_O ThatÕs a little disturbing.   
  
Jimmy: Yes, especially because the only one to ever escape the mad house was...*gasp* MARCUS THE CEREAL KILLER!  
  
All: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Bob: *blinks* How did you get in the car? WeÕve been driving for 1 hour!  
  
Me: *strokes the Ultimate Soup Ladle of Doom* You have no idea what this baby can do! BWAHAHA!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Link: *appears from nowhere* DID YOU SAY MARCUS THE CEREAL KILLER?!!?  
  
All: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.......Yes.  
  
Link: *gasp* We must catch him for the sake of cereal everywhere!  
  
A1: For the Rice Krispies!  
  
YA: For the Cocoa Puffs!  
  
A2: For the Lucky Charms!  
  
Serenity: For the Special K!  
  
Joey: For the Cheerios!  
  
Kaiba: For the Total!  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Yami: You EAT!?!?!?  
  
Kaiba: Yes, on rare occasions.  
  
All: O_O  
  
YA: Wow....  
  
Link: ThatÕs shocking!  
  
Mokuba: Even I didnÕt know you ate! Kaiba: Whatever.  
  
Me: LetÕs go save us some cereal!  
  
All: YAY! *receive superpowers*  
  
YA: HI-YAH! EXTREME STRENGTH!  
  
Yami: HOO-HAH! UNSTOPPABLE MIND POWERS!  
  
Kaiba: BWAHAHAHA! THE ULTIMATE GLARE OF DOOM!  
  
Joey: HAHA! EXTREMELY BAD BREATH!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! THE POWERS OF THE AUTHORESS!  
  
Serenity: HA! THE DIVERSION OF THE INNOCENT!  
  
Yugi: HI-CHA! SHRINKING ABILITY!  
  
Mokuba: HOO-AH! EXTREME ANNOYANCE!  
  
All: ITÕS....THE POWER OF RANDOMNESS!! HI-YA! *fly...somehow...to Marcus*  
  
YA: Marcus, surrender! You will no longer harm the cereal that brings us joy!  
  
All: YEAH!  
  
Marcus: Ha! You donÕt scare me!  
  
All: o_O  
  
Kaiba: *uses the Ultimate Glare of Doom*  
  
Marcus: GYAHHHH!! NOOO! *sheilds eyes*  
  
Yami: *uses his mind powers to make Marcus look at All*  
  
Marcus: Is that the best you got!?!?  
  
YA: Actually, it isnÕt...MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba: *takes a deep breath* I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!.. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!..  
  
Marcus: AHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO! THE DREADED SONG! *covers ears*  
  
Yami: *uses his mind powers to make Marcus listen to the Dreaded Song*  
  
Me: Earmuffs, people!  
  
All: *put on ear muffs*  
  
Mokuba: I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!.. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!.. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!..I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!.. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, EVERYBODYÕS NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYÕS NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!..  
  
Marcus: o_O *eye twitching* I...CANÕT...TAKE IT! GAHHHHH! *lunges at Mokuba*  
  
Serenity: *uses Powers of Innocence* But sir! You wouldnÕt hurt a child, would you?! *starts crying*  
  
Marcus: *stops*  
  
Joey: *breathes in MarcusÕs face*  
  
Marcus: *passes out*  
  
Serenity: Heh heh. Sucker!  
  
Me: *makes chain appear out of nowhere* Here you are, YA! Tie him up tight!  
  
YA: Aye-aye! *uses Strength to tie up Marcus to the point of where he almost canÕt breathe* *puts lock on chains* THERE!  
  
Me: *makes police car appear out of nowhere* LETÕS TAKE HIM IN!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
~at police station~  
  
Police officer 1: *gasp* ITÕS THE CEREAL KILLER, MARCUS!  
  
Police Officer 2: And the Power of Randomness crew!  
  
Me: Yup! Here he is! Make sure he gets locked up under extreme security this time. Innocent cereal lives were threatened while he was out.  
  
PO 2: YesÕm! WeÕll lock him up as soon as you take the lock and chains off!  
  
Me: YA, unlock the chains!  
  
YA: Right away!....*checks pockets*..O_O...uh-oh.......  
  
All: WHAT!?!?  
  
Ya: It seems IÕve lost the key....  
  
All: o_O !!!  
  
Yugi: Calm down. *shrinks to the size of something small* *enters the lock hole*.....*voice is extremely high*.....Hm! IÕve almost got it.....*click* YES! *exits lock*  
  
All: YAY! GO YUGI!  
  
Yugi: *becomes regular size* *unfortunately, his voice is still extremely high* HI GUYS!  
  
All: O_O  
  
A1: O_O Yugi....your voice...itÕs..  
  
Yugi: WHAT?..ACK! MY VOICE! ME, HELP!  
  
Me: All right, Yugi. *snaps fingers*  
  
Yugi: *regular voice* Ahhh..Thanks, Me!  
  
Me: No problem! Besides, you were the one who undid the lock. *glares at YA*  
  
YA: Heh heh...sorry. *fidgets*  
  
Me: Sorry? SORRY!?!..Okay, good enough for me. *walks away whistling*   
  
All: -_-U.................*silence*  
  
A1: Sooo...what now?  
  
All: *silence*  
  
Link: ....We could make fun of Ganondorf?  
  
YA: Nah, weÕve done that so much itÕs lost all meaning.  
  
All: *silence*  
  
Bakura: Could this be the end of the UDOR?  
  
All: O_O *gasp*  
  
Ra: HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: NEVER, EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!  
  
Link: THAT WAS A VILE THING TO SAY!!!!  
  
All: *silence*  
  
Joey: Hey, have you guys noticed that ÔvileÕ can spell ÔevilÕ?  
  
Marik:.........Hey, it does!  
  
All: Wow. *silence*  
  
Me: *dashes in, wild-eyed* WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH MATCHES?!?!?!?  
  
All: ME!!! *runs to Me*  
  
Me: HERE! *gives everyone a box of matches* LETÕS BURN STUFF!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Marik: *walks in*..*yawns*..WhatÕs all the commotion about?  
  
All: *grin evilly*..*light a match* BWAHAHA! *run after Marik*  
  
Marik: AHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs away* Ominous Narrator Voice: *yawn* Well..so..uh..*yawn*..as you..can see...*falls asleep*....*snores*  
  
Link: Hey, heÕs back!  
  
A1: And heÕs not green anymore.  
  
ONV: *snores very loudly*  
  
All: *still trying to catch Marik on fire*  
  
Marik: GET AWAAAAY!! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!?!??!  
  
Me: Well, letÕs see...*gets out long list*..YouÕve tried to kill Kaiba....Bakura...Yami...me....Link....YA...A1...A2...a bagboy...an old lady.....a person in a cow suit.....Kaiba again...  
  
Marik: Ok, ok, what else have I done!?  
  
Me: Well, youÕve burned down 27 buildings, robbed 346 tombs and banks, tried to take over the world, shoplifted 83 times, cussed out a 1st grader-  
  
Marik: HE PROVOKED ME!  
  
Me: -been charged with auto theft...10 times; do I need to go on?  
  
Marik: *in childish voice* No mam.  
  
Me: GOOD! NOW GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE BUTT OVER THERE AND LET THE KIDS BURN YOU! APOLOGIZE, TOO!  
  
Marik: *in childish voice* Yes mam. *walks over to All*...*in childish voice* IÕm sowry..  
  
All: Awwwww!  
  
Serenity: We could never burn a cute little kid like you! WeÕll burn Bakura instead!  
  
Bakura: O_O  
  
Cheetah Goddess: HI!!!!!!  
  
All: HI!!!!  
  
Me: Hey, whatÕchya doin here?  
  
CG: *shrugs* I was bored.  
  
A1: *rolls eyes* YouÕre ALWAYS bored!  
  
CG: Yeah, so? YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, BUDDY!?!!? DO YOU. HAVE A. PROBLEM!??!?!??!?!?  
  
A1: *gulp* O_O..NO!  
  
CG: GOOD! BECAUSE I HAVE A SOCIAL STUDIES TEST TOMORROW AND I NEED TO STUDY!  
  
Me: Yeah, me too.  
  
A2: WhatÕs it on?  
  
Joey: Social Studies, stupid!  
  
All: -_-U *eats 13000 bottles of aspirin*  
  
CG: ItÕs on Egypt.  
  
Yami: Here, let me help you. I was the Pharaoh after all.  
  
Kaiba: Ha! DonÕt listen to that madman. If anyone, I know about Egypt the best.  
  
Yami: o_O Well, EXCUUUUUUSE me, mister-  
  
Kaiba: *cuts Yami off*-Who was in a mental institution, Yami. Who was in a mental institution.  
  
Yami: o_O FOR YOUR INFORMATION, PRIEST, I WAS NOT IN THERE! YUGI WAS!  
  
Kaiba: Oh, sure. Blame it on the little guy!  
  
Yami: Kaiba. We. Are. Two. Different. PEOPLE!!!  
  
Joey: *in sing-song voice* The apple doesnÕt fall far from the tree!  
  
Yami: *gritting teeth* YOUÕRE NOT HELPING, JOSEPH!  
  
Kaiba: Aw, poor widdle YamiÕs in a bad mood!  
  
Yami: THATÕS IT! *pulls out sword*  
  
Kaiba: *pulls out sword*  
  
CG: -_-U..IÕll think IÕll stick to the textbook....  
  
Me: Yeah, thatÕd be a good idea...  
  
Yami and Kaiba: *ready to kill eachother*  
  
Me: IÕd better brreak this up......WHO WANTS ICE CREAM?!!??!  
  
All: I DO!  
  
Me: GOOD!.....Now, let us stroll down to the parlor and stuff our faces.  
  
All: YAY!  
  
???: Hey, donÕt forget us!! *run up to All*  
  
YA: Umm, who are you?  
  
Cyber: Hi! IÕm MeÕs yami!  
  
Silver: And IÕm CGÕs yami!  
  
All: Hi!  
  
Me: Hi, Cyber! ItÕs nice to see you!  
  
Cyber: SILENCE MORTAL! I AM YOUR RULER! *crazy laugh*  
  
Silver: *sigh*..SheÕs had sugar, and lots of it...  
  
All: O_O *back away slowly*  
  
Cyber: *still laughing*..............*stops*....Okay, IÕm done. LetÕs go get some ice-cream!  
  
All: YAY!   
  
~*~  
  
All: *walking towards parlor*  
  
Cyber: *sees a car* ACK! DEMON! DEMON! *hisses*  
  
All: -_-U  
  
YA: ItÕs a car Cyber.  
  
Cyber: Oh.  
  
Yami: DonÕt worry, it took me a while to understand, too.  
  
Yugi: Yes, he still wonÕt use the microwave.  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Marik: Tch, I TOLD you I shouldÕve been Pharaoh!..*MeÕs cell phone rings* ACK! WHAT SORT OF DEVIL-POSSESSED THING IS THAT!?!?!?!!  
  
CG: ItÕs a cell phone, stupid.   
  
Me: *picks up phone*...Mmm hmm...Okay..Yes, that will be fine...Okay, bye!  
  
Bakura: What was that about?  
  
Me: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!  
  
Bakura: But, I just-  
  
Me: DONÕT MAKE ME SICK CYBER ON YOU!!  
  
Bakura: O_O *is silent*  
  
Silver: ......WhatÕs that?  
  
All: WhatÕs what?  
  
Silver: That...thing over there....  
  
A1:...Oh, that.......looks like a limo. One of yours, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Of course not! Something that inferior would not be in my possession!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Silver: *panicy* ITÕS GETTING CLOSER!  
  
Cyber: *panicy* WEÕRE ALL GONNA DIE!  
  
Silver: *even more panicy* ITÕS GONNA KILL US!  
  
Cyber: ITÕS GONNA-!!........*shrugs* Screw this! *runs away*  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Limo: *as it drives by, it opens the window and squirts CG with tomato juice as James Bond music plays*  
  
CG: ACK!! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*  
  
All: *sigh of relief*.......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cyber: *is back somehow* See, Cyber? You werenÕt killed afterall! *insanely* HAHAHA! I AM IMMORTAL! HEHEHE!  
  
Silver: Yes! My annoying hikari is gone!  
  
Link: Heh heh..killed two birds with one stone...  
  
CG: *is back* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!?!?  
  
Silver: Umm....how..how much we missed you, dear hikari....yeah, thatÕs it...  
  
CG: THATÕS IT! NO MORE CHOCOLATE FOR YOU!  
  
Silver: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: *over SilverÕs screaming* ....Wow...sheÕs got lungs of steel.......when will she stop?!?!  
  
A1: ....you know what.......I really donÕt know...  
  
Silver: IÕLL ANSWER THAT! NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!  
  
CG: THATÕS WHAT YOU GET!!!  
  
Silver: T_T.....WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?!?!  
  
CG: *sticks out tongue* Because I can!  
  
Silver: *stops screaming*....Okay, thatÕs reason enough for me. *falls asleep*  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Me: *sigh* Yamis and their mood swings....  
  
Yami: DARN RIGHT!!....*sobbing* The world is so cruel...T_T..  
  
All: -_-U  
  
A1: Pathetic.  
  
Yami: WHO ARE YOU CALLINÕ PATHETIC?!!?!?!?.......*sobbing* But itÕs so true!..T_T...  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Random British Guy: HeÕs right, you know.  
  
Cyber: Since when did YOU know everything!?!?!!?  
  
Me: Calm down, Cyber. Remember? When I told you about the UDOR you told me to write a casting list. *gets out list*...Hmm........AHA! ÔRandom British Guy *Õ The star means heÕs supposed to know everything.  
  
Cyber: HOW COME I DONÕT KNOW EVERYTHING?!!?  
  
Me: Because that, dear yami, would be a danger to society.  
  
RBG: SheÕs right, you know.  
  
Cyber: o_O  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Link: *still laughing* Did you...see her...face!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cyber: YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!!!!!  
  
Silver: Which would be?  
  
Cyber: I WILL FORCE YOU TO EAT MY COOKING!!!  
  
All: *gasp* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *terrified* Anything but THAT!  
  
A1: IÕd rather drink poison!  
  
Bakura: If you want poison, check out ÔGrandma KilluÕs Poison ShoppeÕ. She has the best poison in town!  
  
A2: How do you know that?  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* I donÕt. I just made it up to impress you.  
  
All: *silence*  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
All: *silence*  
  
Marik: *crazy laugh*  
  
All: *stare at marik*  
  
Marik: WHAT?!? I HATE SILENCE!  
  
Silence: I am deeply offended! *stomps off*  
  
All: o_O ?????  
  
Me: Come on, are you really that surprised?  
  
YA: No, not really.  
  
Link: Nothing comes as a shock anymore.  
  
A1: Yes, especially after the talking cows and radioactive narrator.  
  
Bakura: DonÕt forget the talking aspirin bottle. Yami: Yup. Life is never boring around Me.   
  
Marik: Especially when caffine or sugarÕs involved.  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Joey: Or both.  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
Yami: Hey, whereÕd Me go?  
  
All: *shrugs shoulders*  
  
*Dun Dun Dun!*   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Dragon Queen16:: I had to split this story (well, what I've done so far) into two chapters because it was so long. Don't worry there's more to come! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Spitfire:: *sigh* She's so crazy it's sad.  
  
Dragon Queen16:: Don't forget to review! 


	3. A Crazy Authoress and Writer's Block

Dragon Queen16: Hey, chappie numba three is IN DA HOUSE! WOOO!  
  
Spifire: This is what you get when you combine severe writers block, lack of sleep, and a sugar high.  
  
Dragon Queen16: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Spitfire: *sigh* For all those who want to sue us, look to the first chapter, which CLEARLY states that Dragon Queen16 is pathetic and owns nothing.  
  
Dragon Queen16: YOU BETCHA!  
  
Spitfire: *sigh* Heres chapter three.   
  
~Previously on the UDOR  
  
Link: Nothing comes as a shock anymore. Yami: Yup. Life is never boring around Me.   
  
Marik: Especially when caffine or sugarÕs involved.  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Joey: Or both.  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
Yami: Hey, whereÕd Me go?  
  
All: *shrugs shoulders*  
  
*Dun Dun Dun!* ~  
  
A1: O_O WEÕVE LOST ME!  
  
Link: Who KNOWS how much sugar sheÕs gotten into!!!  
  
Yami: Or how much caffine sheÕs had.  
  
Kaiba: *shudders* Scary.  
  
All: *nods*  
  
Ganondorf: *runs in screaming* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MEÕS GONE CRAZY!  
  
Me: *holding axe* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THATÕS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING EVIL! AND I WAS ALREADY CRAZY!  
  
Ganondorf: *stops running* Wait, hold on a second. I didnÕt choose to be evil on my own, Nintendo made me evil against my wishes. I was going for LinkÕs part!  
  
Me: TELL IT TO THE AXE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *resumes chasing Ganondorf*  
  
Ganondorf: *resumes running* AHHHHHHHHH! IÕM GONNA DIE!  
  
Link: Hmph. About time.  
  
All: -_-U  
  
YA:.......Hey, whoÕs that?  
  
???: *runs up* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM PROFESSOR BOREALOTSTINKY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Link: Who, now?  
  
Me: Sadly, thatÕs CGÕs and my science teacher.   
  
CG: As you can see, heÕs a little crazy.  
  
Prof. B: *skips around in circles* LA LALA!  
  
[ A/N: I donÕt like my science teacher very much (neither does anyone else, haha), and he doesnÕt like me, so I made Professor Borealotstinky his character. I didnÕt use his real name, of course. I made one up myself! Borealotstinky! ( Get it? Bore a lot stinky? He makes people bored, and heÕs stinky?!........Well I thought it was funny...]   
  
CG: I thought they classified him as mentally insane last year?  
  
Cyber: Oh, they did, thereÔs just such a shortage of teachers that theyÕll use anybody.  
  
Me: Ohhh, like that sub last week that tried to stab someone with a pencil?  
  
Silver: Exactly!......Hmm, pencils...never thought of that before...Memo to self: buy pencils.  
  
All: -_-U  
  
CG: Silver, are you suicidal?  
  
Silver: Nope! *slips in a pile of mud that randomly appeared*  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Silver: NO ONE SAID I WASNT HOMICIDAL!!!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Me: Hey, I just had a random thought! Why dont we have a sleepover at Kaibas?  
  
All: Okay!  
  
Kaiba: Why does it have to be MY house??!?!  
  
Me: BECAUSE IM THE AUTHORESS!! *lightning flashes and thunder crashes* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
All: O_______O  
  
A1: The authoress is crazy.  
  
Yami: Yeah, we kinda figured that.  
  
TFF: BUT SHES YOUR FRIEND!  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
Yami: o_O *eye twitches* NOT. HER. AGAIN!  
  
TFF: BUT YOURE MY FRIEND, YAMI-POO!  
  
Yami: o_O WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!  
  
TFF: OH, YAMIS UPSET! LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG!  
  
Yami: O_________O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs away from TFF*  
  
Tea: *runs after him*  
  
All: -_-U  
  
A2: She is REALLY starting to creep me out!  
  
Marik: *walks in eating a stick of butter* Yeah, she scares me, too. *bites off a mouthfull of butter*  
  
All: -_-  
  
Bakura: Hes eating butter. Plain.  
  
YA: Tch. And I thought YOU were weird, Bakura.  
  
All *including Bakura*: He is.  
  
Me: Come on, lets go!   
  
Joey: What about Yami?  
  
Me: Hehehe...we leave him here with TFF! *lightning flashes and thunder crashes* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
Me: *snaps fingers*   
  
All: *are at kaibas house*  
  
*house goes dark and flaming figure steps toward them*  
  
Me: WHAT THE HELL?!!?  
  
???*deep, ominous voice*: IM WHATÕS THE HELL!!! I AM HELL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cyber: Umm....who are you?  
  
???: I TOLD YOU! I AM HELL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Silver: Yes, yes, we know youÕre hell. WhatÕs youÕre name?  
  
???: I AM CALLED HELIANTHUS!! BECAUSE I AM HELL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *looking it up in ÔThe Ultimate Dictionary of RandomnessÕ* Actually, that means sunflower.  
  
Helianthus: WHAT?!!! LET ME SEE THAT! *snatches dictionary*............DAMN! *stomps off*  
  
[A/N: I got the idea for Helianthus off of a shampoo bottle.^^]  
  
All: -_-  
  
Joey: So, where are we sleepinÕ?  
  
Me: *snaps fingers* In the living room down that hallway.  
  
Kaiba: But...ThereÕs NOT a living room down that hallway..  
  
Me: WELL THERE IS NOW, PRETTY BOY!  
  
Marik:..............Did you just call Kaiba pretty?  
  
All: -_-  
  
Marik: WHAT?  
  
All: -_-  
  
Marik: WHAT??!!?  
  
All: -_-  
  
Marik: STOP MAKING ME FEEL STUPID!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Silver: *sigh* ItÕs always so much fun to make fun if him!  
  
All: Yup!  
  
Marik: *sobbing* I FEEL SO UNLOVED!!!  
  
All: YOU ARE!  
  
Marik: *blinks* I am?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Marik: *shrugs* Okay, just making sure.  
  
Yugi: Come on, lets get the sleepover started!  
  
All: OKAY! *walk towards the living room*  
  
Me: There are the sleeping bags and pillows. Once everyone gets set up, we can get to the fun part- THE GAMES! *lightning flashes and thunder crashes* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All: -_- *sigh* *start setting up sleeping bags*  
  
Bakura: *srtuggling with zipper* WHAT IS THIS CONFOUNDED CONTRAPTION!??!?!!? *ends up shredding sleeping bag to shreds*  
  
Ganon: That is-excuse me, that WAS- a zipper. You use it like this, *unzips bag* see?  
  
Bakura: *gets different sleeping bag* I see, Ganon. All I have to do is- *tries to unzip bag and fails* IS- *fails again* IS- *fails yet again* o_O !!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Bakura: *still cant get sleeping bag undone* IVE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU DEVIL-CURSED OBJECT!! TO HELL WITH YOU!! *catches sleeping bag on fire*  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Seto: *sigh* There he goes again, talking to inanimate objects.  
  
Me: Yes, well...Bakura can sleep on the floor tonight. Okay, everyone get ready for.. THE GAMES!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *lightning flashes and thunder crashes*  
  
All: O_O  
  
Yami: Is anyone else besides me scared?  
  
~  
  
WRITERS BLOCK IS A HORRID THING! Anyway, I know it was short, I had writers block. R&R if you want, I just mostly write this for fun!^^ Oh, and thanks to the few that DID review!  
  
~Cheetah Goddess  
  
~Red-Eyes-Black-Gem  
  
~SerpentÕs-Embrace  
  
BYES! 


	4. The Games and Go Fish

Hi! I'm back! No, I'm not dead, I just stopped working on this for a while...anywayz, my sister took a writing class in college, and this story is in Ôplay format', despite the title.   
  
Reviews:  
  
Cheetah Goddess  
  
EvilSpiritKiba  
  
Hi  
  
- Previously on the UDOR:  
  
Me: Yes, well...Bakura can sleep on the floor tonight. Okay, everyone get ready for.. THE GAMES!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -lightning flashes and thunder crashes-  
  
All: OO  
  
Yami: Is anyone else besides me scared? -  
  
Link: Yup! But hey, what're you gonna do, eh? -sits down and twiddles thumbs while whistling-  
  
A1: Err..okay..  
  
Me: SILENCE!IT'S TIME FOR....THE GAMES!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -lightning flashes and thunder crashes-  
  
All: --  
  
Me: SIT DOWN! NOW! IN A CIRCLE!  
  
All: -move hesitantly-  
  
Me: NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
All: OO -sit in a circle-  
  
Me: GOOD! -clears throat-........Err..What was I doing again?  
  
All: -anime fall-   
  
Me: OH YEAH! THE GAMES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -lightning flashes and thunder crashes-........ahem..Now, the first game will be the all-time favorite and classic..Truth or Dare!  
  
All: -groan-  
  
Me: SHUT UP!!  
  
All: OO  
  
Me: Now, I'll go first. Marik, truth or dare?  
  
Marik: Err......truth.  
  
Me: Okay, umm....How many people have you actually killed?  
  
Marik: Let's see....there was that robber, a theif that got on my nerves, Mr. Pharaoh over there-  
  
Yami: YOU DID NOT!  
  
Marik: Oh, shut up! -a waiter, a camel that spit on me, a cow, a scorpion, a bagboy, some person on the road....  
  
-2 hours later-  
  
Marik:..a clerk, another waiter, a servant, another servant, yet another servant,umm....Oh yeah! And then there was that one weird guy that got on my nerves!......Yup, that's it!  
  
All: OO  
  
Me: Err...okay..your turn, Marik.  
  
Marik: Pharaoh, truth or dare?  
  
Yami: I have a name, you know.  
  
Marik: TRUTH OR DARE!!!  
  
Yami: Umm.....dare!  
  
Marik: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I DARE YOU TO SING ÔPERFECT' BY SIMPLE PLAN!  
  
Yami: OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Me: PLEASE, WHAT DID WE DESERVE THIS FOR!?!?!  
  
Marik: -grins evilly- Come on Pharaoh, sing!  
  
Yami: -clears throat-.....-starts singing in very bad voice- Hey, dad, look at me..  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! -put earmuffs on-  
  
A2: ITS BAD ENOUGH WITHOUT YAMI SINGING IT!  
  
[A/N: Err...sorry..I just dont like Simple Plan. I think the lead singer..err, whatshisface..can't sing worth a crap. -- Sorry to any who likes Simple Plan.]  
  
William Hung: She bang! She bang!..  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! -put earmuffs on..again-  
  
Bakura: ITS NOT WORKING!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! -runs in circles-  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! -run in circles-  
  
William: Oh, baby, when she move! She move!..  
  
Yami: I'm sorry I can't be perfect! Now its just too late, and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect!  
  
Seto: OO THE PAIN!  
  
Yami & Willaim Hung: -singing a mixture of ÔPerfect' and ÔShe bang' at the same time-  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHEN WILL IT END!?!?!?  
  
CG: CHEETAH GODDESS TO THE RESCUE! -knocks Willaim Hung and Yami out-  
  
All: -sigh of relief-  
  
Cyber: Thanks, CG!  
  
CG: Yup! I'm immune to stupid singing!  
  
Me: Now, CG, why dont you go next as honors of knocking out the terrible singers?  
  
CG: Sure! Thanks! Ok, umm....Cyber! Truth or dare?  
  
Cyber: DARE!  
  
CG: I dare you to...give a compliment to Silver!  
  
Cyber: oO WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!...........-grits teeth- Silver..I..think..you..are better..than your hikari. There, happy?!  
  
Silver: Not really. Being better than CG doesn't take much.  
  
CG: HEY!  
  
Cyber: Kaiba, truth or dare?  
  
Kaiba: Truth.  
  
Cyber: Umm....when was the last time you ate?  
  
Kaiba: Hmm...let's see............................................ ........................................................I think about two years ago.  
  
All: OO HOLY CRAP!  
  
Seto: Alright, mutt, truth or dare?  
  
Joey: Dare.  
  
Seto: I dare you to.....jump off Kaiba Corp. and claim that you are trying to fly.  
  
Me: -transfers them to Kaiba Corp.- Go on, Joey!  
  
Joey: -sigh-....-jumps off bulding- WEEEEEE! LOOK AT ME! I'M FLYING!I'M FLYING!..-lands on street-  
  
All: -flinch- Ow...  
  
people below: HA!..What an idiot!...How stupid!..etc.  
  
Joey: -is ressurected- There, let's go back now!  
  
Me: -tranfers them to the new living room in the circle again-  
  
Joey: Okay, Link, truth or dare?  
  
Link: Uh...truth.  
  
Joey: When was the last time that you bathed?  
  
link: Uh.............................................about eight years ago.  
  
All: OO EWWWWWWW! -edge away from Link-  
  
Link: Ganon, truth or dare?  
  
Ganon: Um..dare.  
  
Link: I dare you to...err......dance around in a tutu while singing ÔI Believe in a Thing Called Love' by The Darkness!  
  
Ganon: OO Err...  
  
Me: Come on, Ganon, here's a tutu!  
  
Ganon: -puts on tutu- -clears throat-......-begins singing-  
  
All: OO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Ganon: I believe in a thing called love! Justlistentotherhythmofmyheart! I believe in a thing called love!..  
  
All: OO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Link: OO ENOUGH! YOU CAN STOP NOW!  
  
Ganon: -stops singing, takes off the tutu, and sits down-  
  
All: -sigh of relief-  
  
Ganon: Ganondorf, truth or dare?  
  
Ganondorf: DARE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ganon: OOU ...Err...okay.....I dare you to refrain from killing ANYTHING, that means animals too, for a whole year!  
  
Ganondorf: OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LAUGH IN YOUR FACE!  
  
Me: Laugh AT your face!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Ganondorf: TT YOU'RE ALL SO CRUEL!  
  
Me: Yup!  
  
Link: Well, as much fun as it is to torture people, I think that we should move on to a different game. I cant stand much more singing.  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Me: Okay, next game: SPIN THE BOTTLE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
All: OO  
  
Joey: Umm...did anyone besides me notice that nearly everyone here is a boy?  
  
Boys: OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Cyber: -snaps picture of boys' expressions-....-develops picture-  
  
All: -look at picture- Awww, it's a Kodak moment!  
  
Yami: -looks at back of picture-...ACK! WHAT THE HELL IS FUJIFILM?!?!?  
  
ALL: OO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! -run around in circles and then run away-  
  
Fujifilm picture: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! -chases All-  
  
All: -running away-  
  
FP: -chasing all-  
  
All: -running away-  
  
FP: -chasing all-  
  
All: -running away-  
  
FP: -chasing all-  
  
All: -running away-  
  
FP: -chasing all-  
  
All: -running away-  
  
FP: -chasing all-  
  
All: -running away-  
  
FP: -chasing all-  
  
All: -running away-  
  
FP: -chasing all-  
  
All: -running away-  
  
FP: -chasing all-  
  
All: -running away-  
  
FP: -chasing all-  
  
Me: -stops-....Hey, someone's coming!  
  
All: -stop and look-..................AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! -run away- ???: BWAHAHAHAHHAHHAAAH! YES, RUN AND SCREAM, BUT IT WILL DO YOU NO GOOD! FOR I AM A PLOT, THE DESTROYER OF RANDOM STORIES!  
  
Randomness: -gagged and tied to a chair-  
  
Me: WE MUST GIVE RANDOMNESS POWER AND THWART PLOT'S PLAN! QUICK, EVERYONE DO SOMETHING RANDOM!  
  
Yugi: -runs around in no apparent pattern-  
  
Yami: -starts laughing hysterically-  
  
Bakura: -Begins singing ÔIm a Little Teapot'-  
  
Marik: -stands there and twiddles thumbs-...Err..I dunno what to do..  
  
Pegasus: -rambles on about pink bunnies-  
  
Kaiba: -begins a game of Go Fish with Link, Ra, Aragorn, Legolas, DL, Ganondorf, and Ganon-  
  
Plot: NOOOOOOOOOO! -gets smaller and weaker-  
  
Randomness: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -becomes larger and stronger-  
  
Plot: Damn.   
  
Randomness: -kicks Plot in the butt- GO TO HELL! AND TELL EM THAT THE RANDOMNESS SENT YA!  
  
Plot: -over his shoulder as his being kicked to hell- Will do!  
  
All: Yay!  
  
- Meanwhile...in hell. -  
  
Barney: Got any twos?  
  
Bob the Builder: Damn. -hands over twos.- Hey, Plot, got any threes?  
  
Plot: Nope. Go fish.  
  
BtB: Damn. -draws card-  
  
Plot: Please refrain from excessive cussing. My ears are very sensitive.  
  
BtB: D-A-M-N!! DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Plot: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! -blows up-  
  
Btb: -blinks-  
  
Barney: -blinks-  
  
Btb: Soooo....got any tens?  
  
- Meanwhile...back at the Bat Cave..  
  
Lawyer: Plagiarism! That is plagiarism!  
  
Lawyer2: Lets get her!  
  
Dragon Queen16: Sorry, sorry! sheesh!   
  
-  
  
Me: Okay, Ive decided against Spin the Bottle because that would be just plain cruel.  
  
Cyber: Your point being??  
  
Me: Shut up. So, instead, we are going to play I Never. Everybob know the rules?  
  
Marik: Whats an everybob?  
  
Me: What are you asking me for?!  
  
Mairk: I dunno.  
  
Bakura: ...I dunno the rules.....  
  
Me: Okay. Basically, we are each going to have a mystery drink. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -holds up vile smelling mush- Someone will say something like ÔI have never stolen a shoe' and if you have done what they say, you have to take a sip of the mystery drink. -mush starts bubbling like a swamp- Okay? GOT IT!??!?  
  
All: OO -nod heads-  
  
Me: Okay! I'll start. I have never had a boyfriend.  
  
[A/N: It's true, I never have!]  
  
-Cyber and Silver take a sip-  
  
Me: YOU NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND, YOU LIAR!  
  
Cyber: I know. I just wanted to know what the mush tasted like. Its actually pretty good.  
  
Me: -sighs- -- Only Cyber would be crazy enough to want to drink that. Silvers turn.  
  
Silver: I have never been sane.  
  
-no one takes a drink-  
  
Cyber: I have never kissed the same sex willingly  
  
-Marik takes a drink-  
  
All: OO  
  
Marik: IT WAS MY DAD, YOU SICK MINDED PEOPLE!  
  
All: -relax-  
  
Joey: I have never murdered/killed someone.  
  
-Marik, Bakura, Cyber, Silver, Yami, Kaiba, Yugi take a sip.-  
  
Yami: YUGI?!  
  
Yugi: Freak accident, I can assure you....yes...-looks shiftily around-...freak accident.....  
  
All: --  
  
Kaiba: Okay, now that we're just slightly creeped out....I have never smiled. Ever.  
  
-CG, Yugi, and Me take a sip-  
  
Bakura: I have never gotten something without stealing it.  
  
-everyone takes a sip-  
  
CG: I have never liked this game.  
  
-no one takes a sip-  
  
Me: Fine then! You figure out something to do yourselves! -leaves-  
  
All: ...............  
  
-   
  
Barney: Got any queens?  
  
Btb: Damn.  
  
-  
  
All: .................  
  
-  
  
Ahhhhh....the randomness...how I have missed thee...Okay, I'll stop now! Yes, I know, my truths/dares suck. You dont have to remind me. -- Review if you wanna, I dont really care. Byses! 


End file.
